


The Trials Of The Corps

by AttackingWatson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackingWatson/pseuds/AttackingWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go to hell after what is chapter 50<br/>As usual shit happens, things go to hell, things are lost, things are gained but it can get better and for some it may do and others not so<br/>Humanity must win or face it's destruction of course this all depends on Eren and the scouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. biography's (character notes)

*character notes currently there are two original characters they are:

* **Captain James Grant** commonly refereed to as just captain or jay,he heads the intelligence branch of the survey corps named captain at 18 after the previous captain died in battle he is the youngest leader of the branch in it's history, he is quite a tall man at 6 feet (185cm), he is a very broad man but not that large or overly muscular, not the strongest of people but far from weak he makes up with the lack of overwhelming strength with his remarkable intelligence and near unmatched agility, he was quite short and light brown hair that goes even lighter in the summer, known to be quite kind fair and calm but not some one to cross, annoy, threaten if you want to stay in one piece, his temper can be quite short with some people but normally he is quite patient with most people, he is a bit eccentric at times but no more than you would expect due to his 3/4 English 1/4 Scottish heritage the Scottish is quite easy to tell his voice has a distinct northern/Scottish twang to it and a habit for slipping into a Scottish accent, he could also be classed as a bit insane because the eccentricity does mask it seriously he had to put of with groups of idiots for year gradually chipping away at his sanity it wasn't until the fall of Shiganshina and the recon missions after till the insanity became noticeable to most of the survey corps only a few people could tell straight away he was going insane they were Erwin Levi Mike Hange an his lieutenant (an old friend who had enlisted at the the same time as him she helps to keep him in check at times), he was stationed in Shiganshina when it fell because he was recovering from a sever injury he obtained in a scouting mission a month and a half prior he bought as much time as he could for the refugees and the soldiers before withdrawing to Trost, he was a student/ patient to Grisha who had saved his life the year prior (Grisha saved his from beading out from multiple wound inflicted by titans) as a result he was on good terms with Eren an Mikasa he was well aware of what happened to Mikasa's family but saw no wrong with what Eren or Mikasa did, Grisha had taught him quite a bit about medicine,surgery and other things so he could at least ease the passing of fellow scouts, the fall left him suffering with temporary shell shock but after a bit of time to recover he was ready to go out an kill as many titans as he could, he was one of the top recruits of his class was given an offer to join the m.p's he told them where they could shove that offer he said he made up his mind on the first day it was going to be the scouts. graduated third of the recruits due to him being quite an all rounder but excelled at 3dmg manoeuvres  and hand to hand combat.He has a deep distrust and hatred for nobility and mp's nobody is sure why just that as a result the mp's also share a hatred for him(at the time of chapter 50 of the manga and when our story starts he is 21 he was born 10th June 839, at fall of Shiganshina he was 16 the lieutenant is only six month older than he is so she is 22 at the time of the story)*

* **Lieutenant Rebecca-Becca Doll** not a morning person, remarkably fidgety and a bit socially anxious second in command of the intelligence branch and the most trusted college of it's captain true not the most sociable person but more than makes up for it in combat and other various jobs such as having a large amount of experience running the branch when the captain is either injured or feared dead which is quite often, she used to live in Shiganshina with her elder brother till they both enlisted when she was old enough not long after joining she met jay they became good friends instantly due to their shared English heritage she graduated fourth of the recruits her elder brother graduated at the second best of the recruits he fell in battle whilst buying time for the survey corps retreat in his first mission, she posses remarkable agility  which is on par with the captain she also possesses an ineradicable set of reflexes and intuition that nobody can equal, she is also quite bright but has a habit to slack off a times (much to the annoyance to the captain who pesters her to get on with it) and however agile she is she can be relatively clumsy it has saved her life a few times for example she looses her footing or fall over just at the lats minute people debate if it's her reflexes or her shear clumsiness, she is known to be quite stubborn and defiant but a kind person she doesn't have a short temper but a lack of patient's for some people, she is 3/4 English ad 1/4 Irish it's easy enough to tell she's part Irish it come's through in her accent, she is quite small only at 5'4(163 cm) has short dark brown always messy she also has a habit to wear a woolly jumper under her jacket at all given times it has a badge of the survey corps sown on to it, she isn't very muscular as she is a bit on the chubby side only slightly though her size is not helped by her habit to indulge her self on candy when given a chance to sit down she can do this because the captain lets her have his rations of it and he has a few contacts in candy shops as a result they get a discount on the price and he gets Erwin to buy some as a treat for the troops (the captain doesn't mind this because he is happy someone will eat it he doesn't touch the stuff could never stand it even as a child), she is a bit dirty minded and has a habit to shout very cheesy line at times such as "Geronimo" when jumping off of high places, she was at Shiganshina when it fell with the captain, she was in Shiganshina at the time because she was visiting the captain who was recovering and to ask him how he keeps getting the shit end of the stick as she makes it out of most engagement's unscathed whilst he ends up half dead in some cases she was also told to give him Levi and Erwin's regards who wished him a speedy recovery and to give him a book on physiology he had read the book and diagnosed himself with minor insanity, she handled the fall of Shiganshina better than the captain as she had lost what little family she had left the year prior with the death of her elder brother.During the many scouting missions she managed to escape any injury from them even though she was always in the thick of it unlike the captain how had managed to get injured often only occasionally suffering breaks and fractures during the many times he was feared dead she always said he was alive with out a doubt and she was always right he was always back with in two weeks never any longer, there was only one occasion she was feared dead it was during the third scouting mission after the fall of Shiganshina but at that point both she and jay were feared dead they did take half a week for them to get back she had taken the worst of the injury's with about three broken ribs and her right arm and left leg also broken she managed to shrug it off by saying "that what happens when a titan throws you into a tree", she is currently 22 at the start of the story she was born 14th January 839 (making her six months older than the captain) .They both share a deep distrust and hatred of the nobility and the m.p's like the captain nobody is really sure why she hates them*

Both the lieutenant and the captain know a bit of Swedish and a few other languages they don't use them much in some cases they use it to hide curses or delicate information/topics that they are talking about  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend ShazzyStuff for helping me create the lieutenant


	2. Two day's after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two days after chapter fifty at the scouts headquarters  
> things aren't going particularly well, well with half the corps hospitalised it could be worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place two days after the events of chapter 50 of the manga not much divergence from the cannon expect the two oc's and Erwin still has both arms  
> spoilers to everything up to chapter 50

"Well this is...something" sighed captain James Grant of the intelligence branch of the survey corps 

"Remind me why I'm in charge exactly?" asked Jay (his nickname many which many use)

"Well Erwin currently hospitalised and suffering from a sever concussion, Levi is still wounded and is insisting on looking after Erwin, Mike is missing presumed dead, Hange is well even more insane than you are at the moment and currently locked in the lab for the rest of the troops safety, that just leaves you in any position of authority that and you are the only one who isn't in a hospital or completely insane" explained Lieutenant Rebecca-Becca Doll 

"Then again your not completely sane yourself Jay" added Becca

"Well putting up with our lot during training would end up doing that to those of us with fragile sanity like myself I'm kind of glad most joined the garrison, get's them out of our hair after all these year-and about bloody time to" sighed Jay

"Anyway to back to businesses" 

"Gah" groaned Becca 

"Stop complaining I do most of your work for you anyway so stop complaining" sighed Jay

She just glares at him

"Unlike me you don't have four broken ribs your right arm and right leg,a sever fracture on your wrist and a concussion" she is still glaring at him

"First of all you don't have a concussion you had a bump on the head leaving you disorientated nothing more  secondly your left handed you can still wright thirdly and finally you almost never do your work unless I bribe you with candy" sighed Jay

At the mere mention of candy she looks at him the way Sasha looks at potatoes

"Fine please yourself from the looks of you, you do need it"

He throws her a large bar of chocolate she then devours it near instantaneously

He just sit's there quietly laughing

"Thank you i needed that" she says quietly  

"No need you did need it"

"Anyway back to business then?" asked Jay

"Yup"

"So you seem to be more informed than I am what's the situation then?" asked Jay

"Shit, we are in a very shit situation, over half the corps is hospitalised the other half bar about 30-40 troops are wounded nothing to sever but they will be out of action for a bit most of the senior command is also out of action as you already know, there is one problem though it's Eren he is emotionally traumatised he saw Hannes  the closest person he had left to family eaten in front of him, he also thought he had lost Mikasa granted she is alive but she will be out of full military duty for about two months as will most of the other troops as well, then there was Berthold and Reiner traitors and titans who would have thought they also have Ymir we don't know if she is a traitor or not Krista remains amendment she isn't a traitor, that just leaves Armin the only thing is he made it out pretty much unscathed" explained Becca

Jay whistled 

"Well shit we're in a worse situation than I thought" 

"Anyway would you like a cup of tea and a biscuit?" asked Jay

"Yes please to both three sugars and milk please "

"I only have the panic tea to calm your nerves is that alright?" asked Jay

"Yes, honestly I think we both need it" clarified Becca 

Whilst making the tea he said that "This is going to be very stressful till Erwin or Levi get back I have been in charge for less than two days and I'm buckling under the pressure of it all I don't understand how Erwin copes with it all I only just got done will all the letters of condolences and the battle reports" sighed Jay

*A few minutes later*

"Hears your tea with three sugars and milk in it" he places the saucer on the table with a biscuit resting on the saucer

"Ah thanks"

"Not a problem"

He sit's down then they both  take a sip of the tea however he extends his little finger whilst doing it (A habit he picked up a few years ago)

"Ah that's a good cuppa if I do say so myself"

*Knocking at the door*

"Damn" mutters Jay 

"ENTER" said Jay in a loud voice 

"Captain" a young soldier (who could be no older than 16) bearing a Garrison uniform salutes 

"At ease soldier tell me what brings a Garrison courier to the survey corps?" asked Jay

"A letter for whoever is currently in-charge of the survey corps sir"

"Well that would be for me then I am acting commander currently give us the letter lad" orders Jay

*The courier gives the letter and a said "Sir" he salutes and exits

*The letter reads:

***   To**   **the current commander or acting commander of the survey corps you are hear by requested for a meeting with general Dot Pixis of the Garrison, Commander of the MP's Nile Doc and Commander in chief Daruis Zackly on the 30th of January 851** *authors notes i know that isn't the date the events of chapter 50 take place but i couldn't fine the exact date to when so i changed slightly for the story ageing up a few of the characters for example is one reason* **the meeting will**   **take place in the district of Stohess you are recommended to bring your second in command if possible if not then it would be best if you come by yourself you will be accompanied by General Pixis to Stohess on the 28th of January giving you enough time to get there and sort out some issues plaguing the survey corps currently this should have arrived on the 25th of January giving you three day to prepare***

***** **signed yours faithfully Commander in Chief Darius Zackly***

"Huh looks like I'm going to Stohess in two days this can't be a good thing" sighed Jay

 "Well they had to do this at the worst time possible didn't they?" asked Becca

"Apparently so oh god i have to put up with Nile i can't stand that man right we need to resolve the most immediate things, what are the most immediate anyway?" asked Jay

"Eren's and Mikasa's well being, who is going to take over whilst your gone, treating the wounded, paperwork, the state of the other captains and Erwin I think that's it"

"We have got a busy few days" sighed Becca 

"Correction I have a busy few days till the meeting the your in-charge till I'm back" corrected Jay 

"Wait I'm in charge?" asked Becca with a hint of surprise in her voice

"Of course even if Hange and Levi were able to take command I would still give it to you mainly because you are the person i trust the most do a good job in my stead beside Levi who would be my second choice would force everyone to clean the entire headquarters till it was spotless or they collapsed" explained Jay

 "Oh you also have until the 27th off to do as you please so you have two days as it is the 25th then you will take charge till I return which should be if I have my way the 1st or the 2nd, Armin will also be helping you for that time" added Jay

"Wait so I get two days off to do as I please then I'm in-charge with Armin helping me for at most three days?" asked Becca 

"Pretty much" he replied 

*He finishes of the rest of his tea and just scows at the cup*

"Damn out already, oh well no point in delaying the inevitable I need to check on Mikasa and Eren oh and by the way Mikasa is conscious I was told about ten minutes ago though yea feel free to help yourself to anything I'll be gone an hour at most"

 "In a bit then give my regards to them" politely requested Becca 

"I will, in a bit" he exits the room and closes the door as he left

 *fifteen minutes ago in Mikasa's room in the infirmary*

*Mikasa begins to stir*

"Uh.....Eren what happened?" asked a confused Mikasa

"Mikasa your awake thank god" exclaimed Eren

*She tries to sit up but Eren stops her*

"Oh no you don't Mikasa, your ribs are still broken you shouldn't put any strain on them you need to rest" explained Eren

"My ribs?...oh god EREN how long was i out?" asked a now very concerned and confused Mikasa

"Not long only over a day you collapsed as soon as we got back to base you remember?" asked Eren

"I remember now Eren I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you or Hannes"

"Mikasa that's enough that wasn't your fault no one could have saved Hannes not even Levi heichou could have in that situation don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" 

"Eren how long were you by my bedside exactly?" asked Mikasa 

"Er well since they put you in the room I haven't left your side" *She raises an eyebrow* "Don't look at me like that you've done and would do the same thing for me" explained Eren

"That was sweet Eren you didn't have to do that for me"

"True I didn't have to but I wanted to and I chose to" clarified Eren

"Though there is one thing I want to ask you Mikasa what were you going to do when before I went berserk?"asked Eren

*A light but visible shade of red covers Mikasa's cheeks she pulls up her scarf to try and hide it*

"Er...well...um...ah...I was going to kiss you" stammered Mikasa

"It was a thank you for everything you have done for me an letting you know how i feel about you Eren"

"Mikasa I...I...I I'm not good with words" stuttered Eren

*He puts both hands on her face brings it to his and kisses her smack bang on the lips once the initial shock sets in she returns the kiss it lasts for some time they then they kiss again this time longer and much more intimate than the last*

*They reminisces about old times when they knew each other old story's and some embarrassing ones for a bit of time until there is a knock at the door*

*Rat tat tat tat tat tat*

*they both recognise the knock for captain James's*

"EREN MIKASA is it alright if I come in?" asked Jay 

*Eren looks at Mikasa asking her if it's alright she nods*

"You can come in sir!" said Eren loudly but not shouting

*He opens the door to find them hand in hand and red faced from the moment he entered he knew what had just happened*

*Mikasa was she saw a smile for a split second*

"Sorry if I'm interrupting I came to check on you and tell you a few thing" explained Jay 

"Your not interrupting anything sir" replied Eren

"Eren for gods sake you've known me since you were nine you don't need to call me sir or captain just Jay that goes for you to Mikasa, and I Know I was interrupting as your hands are still entangled together and your both very red faced from what looks like embarrassment" corrected Jay 

*Eren looks if he is about to say something he had seemed to go even more red with embarrassment but he was cut off* 

"I know you to weren't having sex or doing anything along those lines i would recognise the smell that I know you wouldn't try it with how badly Mikasa was hurt two days ago" interrupted Jay

*Eren tries to say something but the words just don't come out Mikasa speaks for him*

"Thank you for coming to check on us Jay it's much appreciated me and Eren haven't had sex as you said a moment ago we were just explaining a few things" steps in Mikasa

"You mean your feelings for each other which ended in a couple of long kisses" added Jay

*They both stare dumbfounded*

"What I've known you since you were kids and I could easily tell by the way you two were looking at each other I didn't get to be captain just because I was a pretty face with many connections I actually can tell what has happened in most cases" clarified Jay

"Anyway as I can see your fine considering the situation I had something to tell you from the 28th to around the first or second I will be gone I have a very important meeting to attend Becca will be in-charge whilst I'm away and Armin will be helping her I trust you two not to get up to anything whilst I'm gone?" asked Jay

"You can trust us we wont get up to anything" answered Mikasa 

"Good now if you don't mind I have to find Armin I will leave you to what you were doing oh and Eren you can stay in Mikasa's room as long as she likes" 

"Goodbye love birds don't worry you wont be disturbed" added Jay

*Before anyone can say anything he leaves and shuts the door he puts a do not disturb on the door with a note saying that means you too Jean*

"Well he was always eccentric when we were younger" said Eren

"He was so shall we continue where we left off?" asked Mikasa

"We shall but nothing to far Mikasa" replied Eren

"Oh god no not that far but stay the night Eren please" requested Mikasa

"Of course Mikasa I wouldn't have it any other way" replied Eren

*Jay finds Armin explains whats going on and what he needs Armin to do when he's gone Armin was on-bored with the plan*

*Eren stays the night with Mikasa they cuddle all night even when they both were asleep*

 


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay heads off to the meeting nothing of note happens on the way there  
> The meeting goes as well as you would expect  
> Shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise if it isn't very good struggled for ideas how to write it  
> It is also quite long just warning you

*Authors notes this takes place on the 28th three days after the last chapter*

"You ready for the meeting?" asked Becca

"Hell I think so everything's been resolved paperwork's done don't need to take anything with me so yea I think so how do I look?" asked Jay

"Honestly like you haven't slept for three days" answered Becca

"That's because I haven't, I've also been drinking a lot of coffee" replied Jay

"Jesus get some sleep then you don't normally pull an all-nighter let alone three in a row"

"Meh had worse yes I have remember when I first took over as captain of intelligence I didn't sleep for a week beside I'll sleep on they way there it should be quiet" replied Jay

 "How long do you have Jay?" asked Becca

"Not sure exactly but not long I need to get a few things together if you don't mind?" asked Jay

"Not at all" replied Becca 

*He opens the draw and grabs four revolvers he loads them and places them in the holsters all concealing them*

*Becca raise an eyebrow*

"No harm in being prepared that and we could get into a few situations" replied Jay

"You really are over cautious you know"

"I know, saved my ass a few times besides you'll eat your words when these end up coming handy" replied Jay

"It's a bet then" commented Becca 

"Bet, the loser has to do all their own paperwork on time every last bit of it for a week" explained Jay

"Deal"

"That's just an excuse to get me to do some paperwork isn't it?" asked Becca

"Yup" replied Jay

*Knocking at the door*

"Sir Comander Pixis has arrived your cases are being placed on the cart" said the scout

"Thanks soldier return to your duty's" loudly said Jay

"Damn didn't expect him so soon never enough time anymore" sighed Jay

"I know now come on you you've got a big meeting you'll be fine your always fine and don't let Nile get to you he's a shit head" encouraged Becca

"Well then I'm off good luck with running the place for nearly a week don't let the troops burn it down" said Jay with a helpful and encouraging tone

"Goodbye Becca and good luck" said Jay

"Goodbye Jay" said Becca

*He exits and closes the door after walking only a few meters he shudders violently and the hair on his face sticks out he knew something bad would happen*

*After a few minutes of walking he gets to the carriage he glance back at his window where Becca gives him a wave he smiles and waves back she noticed a look in his eyes she hadn't seen for along time fear, pure fear he gets in to the carriage then they set off*

"Commander Pixis been a while old friend" states Jay

"Indeed it has how have things been with you?" asked Pixis

"Busy even busier since Trost how about you Pixis?" asked Jay

 "Busy as well but a bit of time to relax and get drunk" replied Pixis 

*They continue talking for over an hour the carriage stops suddenly they both wonder why*

"This is a stick up come out with your hands where we can see 'em" said a voice they don't recognise 

"I'll handle this" said Jay 

*Jay grabs two of his revolvers out of their jacket holster Pixis looks like he expected that*

*He kicks the door open he sees that there are only six bandits all of them armed so he starts shooting he hits all of their weapons in the blink of an eye then he shoots each of the bandits not killing them just wounding them (he wasn't aiming to kill)*

He shouts "If I ever see any of you laddies again I will personally hunt you down shoot you and feed you to a titan now scram you bunch of fucking idiots" whilst shouting all of this his accent went very Scottish 

*All the bandits run off the soldiers don't do anything as they know he would let them go after seeing  them all go out of view he closes the door and sits back down he reloads both revolvers then places them in their holsters*

"Well that went quite well you didn't kill anyone" stated Pixis

"Mm cocky little shit thought they could rob us better report this to the MP's get them off their asses for once" mumbled Jay

"True true now we have a while yet to the meeting and from the looks of it you need rest so rest" said Pixis

"Yes mum " sarcastically replied Jay

"Look I'll try but i can't promise anything" added Jay

*Pixis passes Jay a pillow he puts it behind his head after around fifteen minutes he droops right off he doesn't wake up till the last half hour of the journey when he does he saw Pixis out cold head up drooling mumbling something about sexy woman* 

*Pixis came to not long after he explained he would show him where he would be staying for the next three days and he would have the rest of this day and the day after to do as he pleases* 

*Once they arrive Pixis showed him to the guests quarters he left him in peace telling him dinner was in an hour after Pixis had left Jay got his clothes out for the following days he puts his smaller case on a chair he opens it to show he has his 3dm gear inside of it he leaves it on the chair with a note leave on chair he also gets a book out of the other case which contained sets of old legends from long before the titans (Arthurian legends for example) he sits there reading for about fifty minutes then goes down to the mess hall which he passed on his way around, he has dinner with Pixis and the officers*

*The following day*

*He has breakfast with the officers they explain that the people of Stohess aren't particularly overfond of the survey corps so they give him so civilian clothes to go around in he also inquires about a few places he could visit they mention an exquisite vineyard and brewery as well as a well known bakers*

"Where's Pixis i thought he would be joining us?" asked Jay 

"Hungover and in his room he drank way to much yesterday" replied one of the officers 

"Of course he did that will kill him in the end" sighed Jay

"Right if you don't mind I'm going to head off be back at seven in the afternoon at the latest (1900 hours)

*He spends most of the day walking around Stohess exploring the place hearing the odd bit of preaching from the wall cult she just keeps walking shakes his head and asks him self how people can worship a god that let the titans kill his followers if there is one it's a cruel bastard*

*He visits the vineyard buys a few bottles of wine all bar one he will take back with him mainly to keep in his liquor cabinet (even though he doesn't drink he has one) the other he will give to Pixis as a thank you for having him, he then visits the brewery buys several bottles of whisky and other stouts (again for the cabinet)*

*Later in the day he goes to the bakers he asks for a slice of cake*

"MY GOD MAN!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!!" exclaimed Jay 

"Thanks sir" replied the chef 

 *He pays the chef tells him to keep the change and leaves he wanders around Stohess for an hour until he runs into what looks like a debate between a member of the wall cult and several civilians*

"The gods gave us the walls not man praise them praise them" shouts a priest

"Will you shut up we have heard it all before and none of us give a flying fuck about it so shut up" said a visibly irate citizen

"We should seal the walls and be done with it might stop the armoured titan getting through" said the same citizen   

"HERETIC THE HANDS OF MORTALS SHOULD NEVER TOUCH OUR DIVINE WALLS IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WITH LETTING THOSE BARBARIANS IN THE MILITARY PUT CANNONS AND WALK ALL OVER THE WALL!!!!" shouted the livid priest

*The priest goes for a hidden knife he tried to stab the citizen but Jay intervened grabbing the mans arm and applied enough pressure for the man to drop the knife*

"Now now you shouldn't have tried that you dumb shit" said Jay

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME HEATHEN" shouted the clearly mad priest

"Oh for fucks sake" sighed Jay

"SHUT UP MAN YOU WERE ABOUT TO STAB THAT MAN" shouted Jay

"He what well lads we should teach him a lesson" said the civilian

*A cheer of support comes from the crowd*

"HOLD ON  NOW THIS MAN IS DISRUPTING THE PEACE AND TRIED TO MURDER THAT MAN (points to the vocal man) I WILL TAKE HIM TO THE MP'S THEY WILL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT THERE IS NO NEED TO KILL HIM ALRIGHT" shouted Jay managing to calm the crowd 

*The crowd disperses the man thanks Jay and apologise for riling up the crowd*

*He walks the man to the local Garrison holding cell explains what happened the soldiers put him in the cell they said they would get the MP's to deal with him tomorrow he then goes to have dinner explains what happened to him today getting a few  pat on the backs from the offices he finishes his dinner wishes them well and heads off for an early night*

*The day of the meeting 30th January 5am*

*Jay is sat on a chair in his room reading what looks like paper work there is a knock at the door*

"Captain James, Commander Pixis wants to see you in his office as soon as possible" said a soldier

"Thank you for telling me please tell Pixis I will be over in five minutes" replied Jay

 *He walks over to Pixis's office he knock said it was him he entered the office and closed the door*

"Ah captain glad to see your as punctual as ever" said Pixis 

"Why so formal Pixis?" asked Jay

"getting a bit of practice in for the meeting we need to be formal after all" replied Pixis

"If you don't mind me asking why did you call me here Pixis?" asked Jay

"I need to talk to you about the survey corpses agenda specifically what is it?" asked Pixis

"Well Erwin did say it would be safe to discus with you let me see get Erwin out of Mp's custody, negotiate to keep Eren in the corps, negotiate aid for the corps that's all we have for know but knowing Nile he will antagonise the situation" explained Jay 

*They chat about what they will do at the meeting for the next hour, Pixis stated that the Garrison will give the survey corps it's full support, they then go down to breakfast nothing of note happens they then leave for the meeting Jay takes his case (with his gear plus the revolvers in) with him they arrive at the meeting at seven in the morning*

 *Once they arrive in the room assigned for the meeting they wait a bit for Nile and Zackley to arrive (Pixis and Jay have a bit of a habit of getting to places earlier than intended)*

*Zackley is the first to arrive after the duo they great each other like old friends ask how things are how life etc, then Nile arrives the mood visibly darkens*

"Now that we've all finally arrived shall we start the meeting?" asked Zackley glancing at Nile to begin with

"Let's" said Nile with a hint of venom in his voice noticing the survey corps representative

"Hello Commander Nile always a.....pleasure" sarcastically stated Jay

"Likewise" replied Nile

"Ah I just remember Commander Pixis I have something for you *he passes Pixis a bottle of wine* I know you don't like meetings so I thought you might like this" said Jay

"Thanks Captain" said Pixis

"Now that were all here I assume your all wondering why you were summoned?" asked Zackley

"Yes " stated all three of them

"You were all brought here to discus the problems facing two of the three branches in the military though one wasn't expected" said Zackly glancing at Nile and Jay

"Speaking of that why is he here?" asked Nile who didn't bother to hide is shear dislike of the Captain

"No one else is currently fit to lead and the survey corps need to be present" said Zackley

"On to the affairs the first thing is the release of Erwin now Nile i know you don't think he should be released because of Stohess but he didn't kill those people and myself and the others agree it would be a good thing to have him back with the corps" explained Zackley 

"Now Captain whats the state of the corps" asked Zackley

"Not good considering we did fight of a titan invasion then went into titan territory the same day that's to be expected to be more specific we have forty at most personal ready for combat the rest or out on injury most for two months apart from that we are low on supplies" explained Jay

they've not been delivered in as large quantities as intended I wonder why?" sarcastically asked Jay whilst looking at Nile

*He shrugged*

"I'll tell you why the Mp's were bribed" stated Jay

"A bold accusation I assume you have evidence?" asked Zackley

"Of course *He passes Zackly a large pile of paperwork* its on the first page" stated Jay

"I will review that later now what about Yeager?" asked Zackley

"Well we intend to have him stay on at the corps, he is a bit shaken though at the moment but considering what has happened recently I can understand why, thanks to him we have made considerable progress the capture of the female titan the removal of two traitors and some progress with Hanges research" stated Jay

"Well I here by release Erwin Smith from custody and reinstate him as commander of the survey corps but due to medical reasons he will not be in-charge till declared fit for service I also declare that Eren Yeager is a full member of the scouts with no risk of being put to death because of one failed mission, the survey corps will also be given the extra supplies necessary" decreed Zackley 

"Thank you Commander an Chief Zackley" sated Jay

"Right now to the-" said Zackley before being cut-off

*An out of breath soldiers enters the office they all look at him*

"Forgive the intrusion Sir's I have dire news the survey corps headquarters are under attack" wheezed the soldier 

"WHAT, HOW LONG AGO, BY HOW MANY!!!?" questioned Jay

"Half an hour ago we don't have the numbers sir" replied the soldier

*Jay looks at Zackley and Pixis, Pixis just nods whilst Zackley said "Captain your excused the decree is still in motion get to your base immediately" commanded Zackley

"Pixis I need a fast horse and two sets of 3dm gear tanks" requested Jay

"Done take the only horse in the stable it can keep up with 3dm gear at a fast pace the tanks will be attached onto the horse, we will bring your stuff with Erwin soon, I will also send men to help they will be there a day or so after you" stated Pixis

"Right I'm going to prepare" sated Jay

*He grabs his case it opens he then grabs the revolvers and put's them in their holsters he then goes into the hall and puts on the 3dm gear* 

*Five minutes later at the stable*

"Take the horse and ride straight to the castle she should get you there in one trip at possibility five hours" said Pixis

*He mounts the horse*

"Thanks Pixis apologise for me to Zackley he knows I hate to leave in the middle of something" requested Jay 

"Bye Pixis" 

"Good luck" replied Pixis

"YA!!!" shouted Jay

*He rides off at full pace bellowing out of the way to people so he doesn't hit them with the horse*

*meanwhile at the survey corps headquarters*

 *Gunfire*

"VOLLEY FIRE!!!!!" shouted Becca

*Some of the troops in the courtyard drop dead*

"WITHDRAW!!!!" shouts an enemy soldier

*The enemy troops in the courtyard withdraw*

"HOLD FIRE!!!" shouted Becca

*The Sc's troops do as commanded*

"IF ANY OF THEM COME INTO FIRING DISTANCE AGAIN DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT THEM" shouted Becca

"Lieutenant your needed inside" said a Sc soldier

"Very well" replied Becca

*She heads inside to Erwin's office to find Hange standing over a map*

"Hange what are you doing here?" asked Becca

"I heard we were under siege I came to help" explained Hange

"Thank god I could do with some help"

"How many are there?" asked Hange

"We think they have around 200 or so from what we can tell they only have one point of entry the courtyard we have most of the troops able to fight stationed there, we have about 40 there 60 in total the others are guarding places such as the infirmary, cells, storage, Annie" explained Becca

"Good, there isn't another point of entry so you don't have to worry about that"

"How many have been killed?" asked Hange

"Around 30 or so we don't have any wounded yet, touch wood" replied Becca

"Have some of the guard's from storage do supplies runs to the front line and the infirmary" said Hange

 "Well you seem to have it under control for know I will be in the infirmary treating the wounded" added Hange 

"Thanks for your help Hange" said Becca

"Any time" replied Hange

*Hange exits the office and closes the door Becca collapses into the chair*

"God Jay you better be moving that fat ass of yours here now" said Becca to herself

*Two hours later in the middle of nowhere*

"And two hours time to switch" sated Jay

*He grabs the two pairs of canisters and straps them to his back, he stands up on the horse, he then fires the grapples tethering him to a tree he then engages the 3dm gear and shoots off gliding towards the Sc's base*

*Another hour later at the Sc's base* 

"ATTACK!!!!" shouted an enemy soldier

"HERE THEY COME FIRE WHEN IN RANGE!!!" shouted Becca

*Some of the corps get hit with bullets nothing life threatening if seen to*

"SOLDIERS FIRE THE WOUNDED WITHDRAW TO INFIRMARY!!!" shouted Becca

*The wounded make there way to the infirmary after firing another 20 enemy troops drop dead*

"KEEP FIRING TROOPS!!!" shouted Becca

*An hour passes it reaches a stalemate no one on the enemy's side dies however a few of the Sc's troops get wounded they head to the infirmary in total ten are wounded at that point*

 *A soft scraping noise can be heard*

"Huh what the fuck was that" asked a solider

"No idea lets check it out" replied another soldier

 "Is that a cable?" asked a soldier 

"I think it is" replied the other soldier

"Shit we better tell some one bef-" said the soldier

*A man flies through the air blades outward passing though the soldiers he lands with a soft footstep the soldiers split in half and fall to the floor*

"Shit this is worse than I thought" whispered Jay

*Gunfire*

"At least I know they haven't given up yet" added Jay

*He fires off one of the hooks and jumps around to the side of the base where about ten attacking soldiers are trying to climb onto the wall* 

"Hello boys" said Jay quite loudly 

*They turn and face him*

One of them said "Shit it's the captain kill him"

*The two nearest rush him he cleaves their heads off in one swing with little effort, five others rush him but as they were all at different distances they rush him one by one he kills them all remarkably efficiently that just leaves three but one is at the top of the ladder*

*The other two rush him they try to hit him with their swords but he blocks both swings he then brings his swords down severing their hands he then cuts their heads clean off*

*He then fires one of the hooks into the wall he pulls him self up cutting the back of the neck of the last man (making it go like Gunther's on the show) he then goes through a window leaving a few cuts on his face*

"Shit I hate doing that" grumbled Jay

*Several SC soldiers burst in pointing guns at his face*

"At ease troops it's just me I came in from the window *he points at the broken window* sorry about that" said Jay

"Captain" said both soldiers as the lower their guns

"The lieutenant will want to see you sir" said the other soldier

"Well lets get a move on then" said Jay

*The walk over to the captains office where the lieutenant is currently one of the soldiers knocks*

"Enter" said Becca

*The enter*

"Well what is it?" asked Becca who is visibly irritated

"You have a visitor" said the soldier

"Hello Becca" said Jay whilst smiling

"You two can leave" said Becca

*The soldiers leave*

"What took you so fucking long?" asked Becca who seems to have relaxed a bit

"Oh the usual travelling from Stohess to here in oh about four hours" answered Jay

*She raises an eyebrow*

"Yes four hours, what it was a fast horse and six as canisters which are all used up" replied Jay

"It seems I can't go off for three days and shit hits the fan" added Jay

"Shut up" scowled Becca

"I counted about 130"

"That means there were 200 they have lost 70" 

"82" corrected Jay

"I got twelve of them" 

"That makes it a bit easier then" replied Becca

"It does so how bad is it then with the sei-" asked Jay before being cut off

*BOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

"Son of a bitch" muttered Jay

"What was that?" asked Becca

"An explosion and a big one coming from the court yard" explained Jay 

"Once more into the fray I go" sighed Jay

"Wait you will need this" said Becca

*She throws him a sword he looks at her wondering how she found it*

"You said in the trunk during an emergency there would be things to help" explained Becca 

*He lets the 3dm gear fall off*

"Finally I get to use it again*

*He swings the sword over his shoulder leaving the hilt reachable*

"Now go give 'em hell" said Becca 

"With pleasure" said Jay with one hell of a mischievous grin on his face 

*He exits the office and fast walks over to where the explosions were it takes him 5 minutes*

*He reaches the entrance and see's that the wall is completely blown off* 

"Ah skit (Swedish for shit) this is worse than I thought" cursed Jay

"Look it's the captain, kill him" shouted a enemy soldier

*Five enemy soldiers rush him he stands still with his blade drawn, his face remains emotion less*

*With one swift movement they all collapse to the ground headless*

*He wipes the blade on one of their jackets*

He sighs "This is why I use two it makes it more interesting and difficult"

*He keeps walking though the building killing as he goes for around half an hour (He doesn't like killing but he can make exceptions, he is not deranged beside if he didn't they would **try** to kill him)*

*Then he finds a very tall and large man with a bloody big sword* 

"Oh you look tough care to dance?" asked Jay who had that mischievous grin back

"Duh why would I dance with puny man me crush you's stead" said the giant of a man

"Great a half wit" mumbled Jay

*The giant swings his bloody big sword at his head Jay blocks the swing but his misjudged the shear strength of the swing causing it to leave a deep cut from just before the ear to the right corner of his mouth* 

"Du smutsig liten skit leds mor jävla fitta!" (very vulgar Swedish I'm not translating it) cursed Jay 

"Ha puny man bleed and say funny thi-" said the giant before having his head cleaved in two by a now irate Jay

 "The bigger they are the harder they fall. Jesus I'm taking after the lieutenant"

 "I should check on the infirmary see if they're alright" *He then violently shudders and his facial hair sticks out*

"Oh shit Eren and Mikasa" cursed Jay

*He runs straight to Mikasa's room noticing a lack of SC troops on guard, he hears what sounds like talking, he recognises Eren and Mikasa's voice but there is someone else in that room who's voice he doesn't recognise as a result he sheaths his sword and draws one of his revolvers*

"Ha talk about good luck I find the Oriental bitch and the shiftier in the same room my boss will be pleased" chuckled the stranger 

"Your going to have to go through me first to get Mikasa" snarled Eren who was clenching his fists so much that the knuckles were going white

"Why do you want Mikasa anyway?" asked Eren

"Well it was my bosses men that came to take her and her ma all those years ago because they are Oriental an the women can make a man faint just by fluttering their eyelashes the perfect sex slave my boss also said the one who captures her can do all they want to her so long as she doesn't die" explained the stranger 

*At the mere mention of that incident Mikasa pales and her hands start to shake whilst this causes Eren to get even angrier*

"Now move out the way freak and I may let you watch what happens next" cockily states the stranger 

"That's it" snarls Eren

*The door is kicked off it's hinges by Jay who then enters the room with a look of pure rage on his face, he then unloads the six rounds from his revolver all over the attackers body the first shot went to his genitals the sixth and final one went to his head the other shots went to random places over his body, the strangers body collapses to the floor Jay just stands there scowling at the body he then starts continuously kicking the dead body for a straight minute getting all his anger out of his system*

*Both Eren and Mikasa stare at him in disbelief*

"What?" asked Jay pulling a very innocent face 

 "You look like shit" said Eren who was trying to change the subject

"Well coming from Stohess to here in four hours, fighting and killing 60ish bandits, one giant of a man and running from the courtyard to your room would do that to anyone" explained Jay

"Wouldn't have thought you would kill one person let alone 60" said a very surprised Eren

"Well the thing is I stopped counting after 60" chuckled Jay

*Both Eren's and Mikasa's jaws drop in shear surprise*

 "Anyway Mikasa are you alright you look a bit pale?" asked Jay who's tone had softened 

"Honestly I'm a bit shaken, we know whoever that mans boss was had a hand in my attempted kidnapping that and he did threaten to rape me" clarified Mikasa 

"That's to be expected, Eren before you ask she is fine just a bit shaken so stay with her do whatever she needs to feel comfortable that is an order" said Jay who stressed his points on the whatever and order 

"Yes sir"

 "Now look as much as I would like to stay and chat to you two I do need to scour the rest of the base for whoever's troops they are" explained Jay

"That and I need to find Armin" mumbled Jay

"Find Armin then and give this bastards no quarter" said a zealous Eren  

"Oh barricade the door...er whats left of it" 

"Alrighty then toodles" said Jay in a very ridiculous voice

*He grabs the door places it to where it should be as he leaves*

"He's bloody lost it" whispered Eren

"Did he ever have it to begin with?" asked Mikasa in a whisper

"Probably not" replied Eren still in a whisper

*He breaks into a run searching every part of the infirmary for Armin and the hostiles after running out of the infirmary he searches rear storage where he hears a very familiar voice*

"G..get away from me" said Armin with the panic in his voice very obvious 

*Jay peaks his head round the corner to see three men around Armin who is backed into a corner*

"Right three of them *He pulls out his revolver aims for one of them and pulls the trigger yet noting happens* shit" *he checks to see if the gun is loaded it isn't he goes to his pocket where he keeps the bullets he doesn't have any*

"Shit got to do it the old fashioned way then" cursed Jay

*He places the gun back in its holster he then goes for his knifes he quietly walks behind the three men with a knife in either hand he stabs the two on the outside in the throat he then immediately reacts the knifes leaving the man in the middle to turn and face him, when he does both knifes go through his jaw he is held up in the air by the knifes whilst he is dying*

*He lets the man's dead body drop to the floor but as a result more that a bit of blood gets on Jay*

"Aw shit why'd you have to go and make a mess" sarcastically stated Jay

"C...c...captain" stuttered Armin

"Shit Armin are you alright? did they hurt you? did they touch you?" asked Jay who was very concerned at this point 

"I...I'm fine just a bit shaken and no to the last two questions"

"Oh thank god I can't leave you on your own nor take you with me I need to take you to Mikasa's room that alright with you?" asked Jay

"That's fine, they are probably worrying about me anyway"

"Can you stand?" asked Jay

"I think so" Armin tries to get up he manages to get half way up before his legs give out from under him

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you then" Jay picks up Armin and carry's him over both of his arms

*Jay runs to Eren and Mikasa's room to find they only just started barricading the door*

"Oh come on I'm gone for ten minutes and now you start" complains Jay

"Anyhow I need you to to look after Armin" Jay places Armin on the chair

"And get on with the barricade" Jay then leaves without another word

*He then heads to the upper battlements nearest the courtyard where he finds Becca and a few men holding off several more enemy soldiers*

"BECCA MIND YOUR SELF!!!" shouted Jay 

*Not long after shouting that Jay jumps thorough a small gap managing to get one of the enemy soldiers into a strangle hold before snapping his neck*

*He draws his blade but gets hit square in the chest that knocks Jay back and the blade out of his grasp*

"Shit!" cursed Jay

*He punches the man who had just hit him square in the temple knocking the man out cold, he then moves onto the next assailant Jay knees him straight in the balls then hits the man on the back of the neck with the bases of both hands, he repeats this process for three out of the five other attackers who weren't in combat*

*He (Jay) was then attacked by a very muscular man who lands more than a few hits into Jays ribs knocking the wind out of him and doing sever damage to his ribs* 

"Ach" groaned Jay 

*Jay sweeps his leg underneath the muscular man causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head rendering him unconscious*

*Jay then moves on to the final combatant who was holding a rifle aimed at Jay  (as the others had finished with theirs)*

*Jay bats the gun away from his face and hits the man square on the cheek bone sending him twirling onto the ground, the man doesn't get back up*

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time again" said Jay to Becca

"That's true another hour and we may have not be having this conversation" chuckled Becca 

"Remember the bet we made turns out these things were more useful than I thought *He points to the revolvers* so I win" reminded Jay

"Well I can see that they were useful" sarcastically stated Becca

*Gunshot* (It came from the last person Jay hit, he had thought he was unconscious as he didn't move for some time if at all)

*Jay falls to the ground with blood spurting out of his torso*

"Mother fucker!" wheezed Jay whilst he was falling to the ground 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've had a bit of a block whilst writing this


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the gunshot a few unexpected things happen  
> Things do not sit right for a bit after a some information comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains excessive cursing  
> This chapter continues straight after the ending of the previous one

"Ha!" wheezed the man who shot Jay

Becca stares at Jays bleeding body in shear disbelief, constantly blinking hoping she is just imagining things

"JAY!!! SOME ONE HELP HIM, YOU BETTER PULL THROUGH THIS YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD!!!" screamed Becca whilst running towards Jay

She sees the man and if looks could kill there goes all of humanity

"You worthless piece of shit I'm going to murder you" growled Becca at the man who shot Jay

The man just stares at her aiming his gun at Becca she is just unfazed

A dagger flies into the man's crotch the man falls to the floor writhing in pain every last there person cringed even Becca

"Well that's why you don't shoot me ya bastard" Wheezed Jay

"JAY!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" shouted Becca  

"Not so loud my head hurts" grumbled Jay

Becca disappears for a moment into the forest less than a split second later she is standing on the wall with a branch from a tree measuring two meters high and one meter thick she starts beating the poor bastard who is now dick-less till he is a bloody smear on the ground

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" smirked Jay

He tries to sit up his face screws up in pain and he screams in pain

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jay in pain

*he shear noise of the scream seems to get Becca out of her murderous trance as a result she drops the branch onto the bloody remains of the gunman

"Are you alright?, what hurts?, how badly does it hurt?, is anything broken?" asked a very concerned Becca 

"No I'm not alright my ribs hurt as do my feet it excruciatingly painful and I think some of my ribs are broken" wheezed Jay

"You three get him to Hange NOW!!" ordered Becca

"Yes mam" said the three soldiers

Two of them put Jay in their arms one supporting his torso the other his legs whilst the last person gets the doors and clears people out of the way

A few minutes later in the infirmary

"Squad leader Hange you've a job to do" said one of the soldiers

"Bring them in" said Hange

They bring in Jay who's face is scrunched-up in pain and place him on a bed

"You three can leave" 

"You look like shit Jay" commented Hange

"Hange not the right time" grumbled Jay

"Sorry" sulked Hange

She starts to poke his ribs continuously

"FUCKING HELL!! STOP!!" shouted Jay

"Touchy today aren't you today cap" smirked Hange

"Jesus fucking Christ I'm in a hell of a lot of pain I think I've broken some ribs your the best person we have to treat this so get fucking on with it" snarled Jay

"Fine, I never get to have any fun" sighed Hange

"I'm going to give you some pain killers" added Hange

*After giving Jay some very strong pain killers Jay passes out, she opens the wound to remove the bullet, much to Jay's suspicion he had broken some ribs(three to be specific)*

"Oy wake up cap" said Jay

"Five more minutes" mumbled Jay

She throws a glass of cold water in Jay's face

"Charming Hange" grumbled Jay

"You were right you did break some ribs I also took the liberty of checking that old wound in your leg, you aggravated it I told you to rest it after the recovery mission you can walk on it but it will be a bit sore so wear your old brace for a month it should stop it from getting worse if you don't break it again oh and I stiched up the big cut or your face I'm afraid it's going to scar" explained Hange

"Great so how long am I out for?" asked Jay

"Knowing how quick you heal around two weeks before full combat duty but I do recommend you rest for a few days and then you should be able to go back to your training routine" clarified Hange

"Thanks for this, sorry that I snapped at you I was in a bit of pain" apologised Jay

"Just how long was I out this time?" asked Jay

"I have no idea but it's about seven p.m, oh and you have some bandages on your ribs to help keep them in place and to stop bleeding from the bit I opened up to remove the bullet" clarified Hange 

"Can I go now Hange?" asked Jay 

"Yes you can I'll go see your lieutenant in a bit need to check to see if she's aggravated her wounds" explained Hange

"OK then see you later Hange"

A few minutes later at Erwin's office

"Hey Becca you in there if so can I come in?" asked Jay

"Yup to both" replied Becca

Jay enters to see Becca with her feet up lying back on a chair

"Oh I have Hange poking in my ribs whilst you rest with your feet up" complained Jay

"Oh stop complaining there's a chair with a foot rest sit down close to the desk and rest" replied Becca

He does as she said

"Good now stay sat down for a bit you look like you really need a rest" said Becca

"Since when do I get a rest" sarcastically stated Jay

"Not often but you bloody well deserve it" 

"True"

"So what did Hange say?" asked Becca

"Oh just a few broken ribs, aggravated the leg again, she's in a excitable mood again as a result really pissed me off as she was pocking my ribs and she's going to come on check on you in a bit" explained Jay

"Oh bloody hell!" muttered Becca

"You'll be fine it's not that bad of a mood but it's a annoying one" added Jay

"Great I'm going to have Hange pocking me again" sulked Becca

Jay laughs lightly

"Shut up" scowled Becca

"At least you will be concision whilst she is checking over your wounds beside I doubt she will take to long" encouraged Jay

Knocking at the door 

"Oh shit" cursed Becca

"Enter" said Becca

Hange comes in Becca loses her smile and Jay just gets a very cheesy smirk

"Hi Becca time for a check up" said Hange with enthusiasm

"Hi Hange, so soon for a check up" said Becca with a hint of worry

"I'm just going to change the casts and check the bones to see how they are" explained Becca

She takes off the leg cast first and checks the bone she seems satisfied, she then move to the arm she checks the bone and seems less satisfied, she then moves on to the ribs  she does as Becca dreaded poking the ribs Becca's face screws up in pain

"Well your leg isn't broken you just strained a bit of muscle, your arm isn't badly broken but it still is broken, and then there is your ribs their still broken and quite sensitive" explained Hange

"Great so I'm in more of a state than Jay for once" complained Becca

"Now you know how it feels, like shit doesn't it" said Jay

"Yes yes it is thank you Hange" said Becca

"Well I'm off then, Jay here are some more bandages" said Hange 

She passes Jay some bandages and then leaves

"Oh thank god She's gone" Becca visibly relaxes

"She was trying to behave" explained Jay

"She didn't have to poke my ribs" complained Becca

"That is how she checks broken ribs albeit odd" explained Jay

Eren bursts into the office with Mikasa on his back

"Captain we heard you were hurt and Hange said you were here so we came to check on you" explained Eren

Mikasa nuzzles into the back of Eren's neck

"Did you both decide to come or did you just bring her?" asked Jay

"We both decided to come" said Mikasa from the back of Eren's neck

"Do you two want to sit down?" asked Jay

"Yes please" said both Eren and Mikasa

Jay pulls out the only chair left for them to share, Eren sits down first and then Mikasa sits on his lap, he then drapes his jacket over Mikasa's back, she then cuddles up into Eren's chest, he then pulls her into a hug

"Aw cute" said Jay

They both go bright red

"I'm tired and Eren's very comfortable" said Mikasa

"If your tired go to bed" chastised Jay

"Later we want to talk to you" replied Mikasa

"Fine, so what happened whilst I was out cold?" asked Jay

"Not much after you dealt with like 100 of 'em the rest turned and ran it was a blood bath all but five I think got shot" explained Eren

"Hm so not much happened then" stated Jay

"Speaking of things that happened anything happen with you two?" asked Becca

"We don't want to talk about it" said Mikasa

"Anyway Levi and Erwin should be back soon, but as they wont really have any power till the start of march it's going to get very relaxed" said Jay

"Really?, so Levi wont be giving out punishments either?" asked Eren

"Yes and no Levi will be looking after Erwin well so he claims cough fucking cough, but he still will be giving out some punishments" explained Jay

Eren and Mikasa look at him and raise an eyebrow

"Oh come on don't tell me you two haven't noticed they're like rabbits those two their always going at it any chance they get" clarified Jay

"He's right there I've heard them going at it" added Becca

*They continue  chatting for around an hour until Mikasa falls asleep on Eren chest, he stands up she has her arms around his neck he carries her off to her room wishing Jay and Becca a good evening*

"Cute" muttered Jay so only Becca could hear him as Eren was only a few meters away

"Very true" replied Becca

"Right on that note I'm going to have a shower because honestly I really fucking need it" said Jay whilst standing up

"Mm OK I'll wait for you before I got to interrogate one of the prisoners" replied Becca

"Thanks I'll be about twenty minutes at most Becca"

Jay walks off to his room he then has his shower

He arrives at Becca's office looking refreshed with his hair still a bit damp yet he looked spent

"Ready?" asked Becca

"I am" answered Jay

They walk off to the holding cells they as that the only conscious prisoner be take to the "Chamber" the guard does as asked

A few minutes later in the "Chamber"

"Well lad your in deep shit attacking the survey corps with two hundred men getting your ass captured and your army defeated" said Jay unintentionally slipping into a thicker Scottish accent  

"I'll never tell you anything you pig my boss will kill all of you and no one in the government will even bat an eye" spat the prisoner

"And who is this boss of yours?" asked Jay in a softer voice

"Like hell I'd ever tell you, go die in a hole!" snapped the prisoner

"When my boss gets here he might even let me have a go with your friend their" cockily said the prisoner indicating at Becca

"I've tried being nice" muttered Jay

He grabs the man by the collar and holds him off the ground

Jay starts to shake the man "WHO ARE YOU FUCKING WORKING FOR!" shouted Jay who's accent went into an even thicker Scottish one

He throws the man to the ground

The prisoner spat blood at Jays feet "Wait till the ripper comes for you he will kill you all" 

"W..What did you say?" asked Jay with fear creeping into his voice 

"I said wait till the ripper comes for you he will kill yo-" said the prisoner before getting knocked unconscious by Jay

"What did you do that for?" asked a very surprised Becca  

He turns to talk to her but the words don't come out, he also show's how pale he has become

"Are you alright Jay you're really pale?" asked a concerned Becca 

"I'm fine I think it's the lack of sleep I'll be fine in the morning" shrugged Jay

"Then get some sleep" chastised Becca 

"I will I'm going to get some now actually" said Jay

"I do need to see you in my office around 8 in the morning and it is paramount you get there, that alright?" asked Jay

"That's fine, just what's it all about?" asked Becca

"You'll find out in the morning, now night" replied Jay

"Night"

*Jay walks into his room and slams the door shut, he the opens a widow and leans out of it"

"Of all the people all the fucking people he had to be involved, I swear he enjoys tormenting me" muttered Jay whilst massaging a faint mark that extends from the base of the right side of his neck to his right shoulder blade  

"After all these years he finally resurfaces he's up to something again" added Jay

The flowing morning in Jays office

Knocking at the door

"Come in" said Jay who was about to take a sip of his coffee

The door opens and Becca emerges

"Becca your early like half an hour early" said a surprised Jay   

"Well you did make it sound important so I decided to come a bit early" explained Becca

"That's what she said" muttered Jay taking a swig from his mug 

"Twenty one years of age the maturest person I know and yet you still crack that's what she said jokes" sighed Becca 

"You were a bad influence on me beside you do the same thing cracking all your dirty jokes" jokingly accused Jay 

"Hey! I haven't done any for a  while" replied Becca

"That is true to my knowledge, anyway to business" sighed Jay

He throws two folders on to the table

"Files concerning one Kenneth Ackerman more commonly known as Kenny, Kenny the ripper or just the ripper" said Jay who didn't try to hide the dislike in his voice

"Wait the ripper as in the same one who the prisoner was talking about?" asked Becca

"The same one"

"From the way you make it sound it seems like you two have a history, care to explain?" asked Becca

"I never told you much about my past did I?" asked Jay

"You didn't, why do yo ask?" asked Becca

"I don't mind explaining but it's a long story" sighed Jay

"It must have been about six years ago now you remember we were give a round a two week leave of absence after graduating and joining the scouts, it was around that time" explained Jay

"I was staying with my folks my mum, dad, sister, uncle, aunt and both sets of grandparents, we were having a get together of sorts as a congratulations for graduating in the top ten of the class. It must have been a week into the leave when it happened, I had gone out to get some food from the market because we were a little light on some things, I wasn't to far from my house when I saw a man I didn't recognise talk to both of my granddads, out of the blue he...he" Jay sniffs" Killed them in cold blood I heard screaming from the house, everyone rushed out to see what had happened, when my dad and uncle saw what happened they rushed him, he killed them to" at this point Jays breathing became much more ragged and his voice had started to sound like he was trying not to cry" That left everyone else defenceless he...he...he killed every last one of them even my little sister she was eleven for god's sake" at this point Jay's head is in his hand sobbing at this painful memory

"T...Then I went after him I shouted who the fuck are you and what in god's name he had just done.He said his name was Kenny Ackerman and that he just had a bit of fun. I went for him I was trying to tear him limb from limb, He garbed me an put his knife to the base of my neck he said he could kill me but that he would rather watch me suffer he cut from the right side of the base of my neck to my right shoulder" he pulls he jacket away and pulls the collar away from his neck he leans to the side a bit so that Becca could see the scar" He could have killed me right then and there he didn't he knocked me unconscious and left me to die I would have if not for an neighbour who was coming to see us that day came by not to long after to see what all that commotion was about she found me bleeding out, she got the Mp's to come, they treated my wound and started an investigation I described the man to them the told me he was Kenny Ackerman a serial killer fro Mitras and that there was nothing they could do" Jay started to cry even harder at this point 

"I told Erwin about it so he did some digging found that Kenny was paid to do it by a noble due to my family's history with nobles, Erwin said there was nothing more he could do, I managed to hid what had happened and the state it left me in for all these years by burying the memory of what happened, I've never gotten over it I never thought about it since becoming a captain"sobbed Jay" I...I can't I just can't"

Becca starts to tear up due to the shear surprise of her friend who is normally the calmest person breaking down "We've all lost people Jay, you've lost more than most, this all happened six years ago there was nothing you could have done from what I know of this man he killed 100 Mp's even you couldn't manage that I doubt even our resident shorty could, I've never seen anyone in this bad a state before, You saw what I was like after my brother I'm going to repeat what you said to me then there was nothing anyone could have done don't blame yourself or wallow in self pity grow a pear and get over it" said Becca whose voice was soft trying to support her unstable friend  

"I...I can't I'm sorry this I can't help with I need to go" chocked up Becca 

"It's fine" whimpered Jay barely loud enough for Becca to hear

She leaves barely chocking back the tears

Some time passes Jay stops sobbing and looks at the photo of Kenny

"GAH!!!!" shouted Jay

*He throws the file at the window and starts laughing*

"You love tormenting me Kenny I need to calm down" muttered Jay

He gets up and grabs his jacket he heads off in the direction of the gym

Ten minutes later at the gym

Thump thump thump thump 

"Captain?" asked Armin who had just arrived in the gym

"Armin what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Jay 

"Eren asked me to get somethings for Mikasa's light training whilst e got her breakfast" explained Armin

"Well grab what you need I'll be here if anyone wants me" replied Jay

Armin gets a few single hand weights some fighting tape and gloves he then leaves

"Peace and quite" sighed Jay

He goes back to punching the bag he isn't holding anything back he keeps punching the punching bag for around 15 minutes till he hits it so hard it tears

"Shit! Levi's going to kill me if I don't clean it up" cursed Jay

He goes to get a mop to clean up the sand and some tape to hold the bag together till it either gets replaced or repaired 

He then cleans up, then he puts the broken bag on a bench with a note attached saying damaged please either replace or repair 

Jay then heads to his office to grab a few books this takes around five minutes, when he arrives he sees a note saying take all paperwork from the 31st to the 2nd to Hanges office the captain is to relax so said by his doctor 

Jay then walks off into the forest 

Later that day in the mess-hall 

"Has anyone seen the captain he wasn't in his office?" asked Eren

"I have but I'm not sure why he wasn't in his office he seemed fine when I was talking earlier" replied Armin 

"I have an idea to where he might be if I see him I'll let him know" said Becca

"Well I'll be in Mikasa's room then" replied Eren

 Jean mumbles something that no one can make out

"Kirstein mind what your saying your still on thin ice with the captain after your last stunt" reprimanded Becca 

"Eren I have a few things to do once I've done them I'll look for Jay if he hasn't turned up, oh and give my regards to Mikasa"

"Thanks Lieutenant, I'll see you guys later" said Eren

Eren walks off towards Mikasa's room

"Well that's my Que then I have things to do later you lot" stated Becca

Two hours later in the forest clearing 

 The gentle sound of wood hitting rock can be heard every half a minute along with the splashing of water

 Jay is sat not to far from the rocks on a rug in a very calm and relaxed state almost catatonic in away but highly aware of his surroundings

"Thought I'd find you here you always said you'd come out here to think" said Becca with a hit of enthusiasm

"Oh I Becca" yawn "What time is it?" asked a groggy Jay

"Around two I think"

"What are you doing out here?" asked Becca

"I came to think and well relax but I could ask you the same question" said Jay with curiosity seeping into his voice

"Well I came too look for you Eren wants to see you and nobody's seen you since well Armin had and that was over six hours ago" explained Becca

"Has it been over six hours, I must have really needed that nap then" 

"I also came to check on you after your little breakdown earlier I wanted to know if your a bit better now?" asked Becca

"I'm much better, you can chalk that outburst down to over a weeks worth of stress and six years worth of built up frustration considering that it went pretty well" said Jay with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Becca

"I'm going to head back to base now but once I'm there I guess I'll see Eren than after I haven't the foggiest" explained Jay

"Well lets go then"

The following day at Jays office

Not much has really changed other than Jay looking a mess with over a weeks worth of stubble, prominent bags under his eyes and a fresh scar (From the wound inflicted by the giant of a man in the previous chapter)

"So what did Eren want to talk about?" asked Becca

"It wasn't important you see I can't really remember" chuckled Jay whilst rubbing the back of his head

"Oh trust you well now if you don't mind me asking whats going to happen with the ripper?"cautiously asked Becca

"Well I'm not really sure we know he had organised the siege and several other things but my sources show that he is in the pocket of a noble but I don't know which one yet, I'll let Erwin know what has happened but I can't really do anything as I don't have much info to go off of, If and it's a big if any of our troops see him they are not to hesitate killing him, were basically stuck we can't do anything" explained Jay

"However we need to tell Levi about this as soon as possible him and Kenny have a history together" added Jay

"Wait didn't you say Kenny's last name was Ackerman?, doesn't Levi share the same name?" asked Becca

"Yes I did and they do share the same name my Investigation shows a link between the two, this you HAVE to keep quiet, they are related by blood specifically Kenny is Levi's uncle I only know this because Levi told me though Levi hasn't heard from him since he left him alone in the underground as a child" explained Jay

"So we need to let Levi know he's back it's going to end well" said Becca with the sarcasm obvious in her voice

"Yes we need to tell him but It isn't going to end well Levi's not going to be happy" sighed Jay

"Well James you look like complete shit" stated Levi

All eyes in the room turn to the small lance corporal with a foul mouth, irritating personality at times and a seeming addiction to cleaning 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be many chapters up over the summer as I will be relaxing and unable to do some writing for a bit  
> There will be some chapters just not many sorry


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Levi and Erwin the corps deiced to celebrate a special day for some one and to lighten the mood  
> But with Levi aware "He's" back he certainly isn't in a good mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains smut and cursing  
> You have been warned

"Ah Levi back so soon" said a panicked Jay

"Indeed I am we heard about the siege so we rushed over seems you handled it" said Levi

"We did, we have a problem however He's back and he did this and this needs to be resolved" said Jay with an unusual lack of emotion 

"So the Rippers returned then" said Erwin who jut came through the door

"Erwin you need to rest!, your still not healed" said Levi as he went to Erwin's side to support him

"Sit down!" commanded Levi as he pulled out a chair 

"Since when were yo my mother" smirked Erwin

"Since when we started fucking dear" said Levi

"Knew it, I always thought you two were going at it" proudly said Jay 

"So back to businesses Kenny's back then?" asked Erwin

"We think so I honestly hoped he had crawled under a rock and died years ago" said Jay

"We will talk about this in tomorrows meeting as Erwin needs his rest" said Levi

"Levi with you he wont be getting any rest just a sore ass" smirked Jay

Becca shot him a glare telling him to behave 

"You do know you are going to have to tell us everything to what's happened since we were gone" said Levi

"I thought as much" said Jay

"Later you two" said Levi as he dragged Erwin out the door by his collar 

During all of this Levi was unusually tense they all picked up on it

Becca gives Jay a whack on the arm "Ow what was that for?" asked Jay whilst rubbing the bit on the arm to where he was just hit

"You really had to do that didn't you?" asked Becca slightly disappointingly  

"A we know they are going to be quite busy and B I was trying to lighten the mood we both picked up on how tense Levi was" explained Jay

"Fine, this is going to be an awkward meeting with what happened with Jean and all" sighed Becca

"It is indeed"

*ten minutes later in Erwin's room*

"Levi your really tenses" said a butt ass nude Erwin who was straddling whilst massaging Levi who is also naked and bent over a table

"Well you know why now hurry up I don't want tho think about that Erwin"

"Your wish is my command corporal" smirked Erwin

Erwin gently thrusts forward causing Levi to stifle a gasp of pleasure as Erwin's "Length" enters Levi

"Erwin" moaned Levi  

Erwin felt Levi's back tense up so he started to massage his back with a larger amount of pressure 

Erwin gradually picks up speed again causing Levi to gasp 

"One of these days when this is all over you and me are going to live together and do this for several days, if you would like that" said Erwin

"I'd like that very much" said Levi with a hint of sadness 

"Levi don't worry we'll both make it through this it wont end like it did before" said Erwin with the remorse blatantly obvious in hi voice

"I...I can't go through with that again I..I" muttered Levi

"Sshh we'll be fine don't worry" soothed Erwin  

Levi groaned in pleasure as Erwin angled just perfectly, hitting his lover in the right place.

"E-Erwin" he gasped. Erwin leaned forward and pressed butterfly kisses down Levi's back, burning Levi where his lips touched.

"Mmn, you're so gorgeous like this" praised Erwin, running a hand down the other's side sending shivers across his body.

"Sh-Shut up" Levi said, his cheeks flushed, "harder."

Erwin increased his thrusts causing Levi to cry out. "You like that?" Erwin murmured in his ear, palming Levi' neglected privates, "you like it when I do this to you."

Levi tensed, turning his head to press a hasty kiss to Erwin's soft lips. "I love it" he said, eyes dark under hooded eyelids. It kept building up. The pleasure building in Levi's belly.

"Oh god" moaned Levi, "Erwin, I-I think - I think I'm going to-"

"Then do it" smirked Erwin, still thrusting. Levi moaned in ecstasy. The pleasure pushing him over the edge as he spilled over the other's hand. His body became putty in Erwin's arms. Erwin kept going until he finished, pulling out.

"That was amazing" gasped Levi, gathering strength in his legs.

"Indeed it was" grinned Erwin.

Later that night

"Eren" 

"M..Mum how are you here you died" said a surprised Eren

"I know, but it is because you couldn't save me look at all those you couldn't save" said Carla indicating to a large number of bodies

"Oh god" said Eren as he's sees the bodies of Marco, Mina, Thomas and the others who died in Trost 

"They died to protect humanity and you, you may have sealed the gate but you couldn't save them" said Carla pointing to the bodies from Trost

Eren's eyes drift to the next pile, he sees the bodies of Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther and the other scouts who died during the 57th recon mission  

"You trusted them, look what your trust did to them it killed them, you killed them not the female titan" accused Carla

Eren's eyes again drift to the next pile he sees the bodies of scouts and people from Stohess 

"You were meant to protect these people instead you were responsible for killing them they trusted you and you failed them"

Eren feel's his head turn to face the next pile (He isn't doing this of his free will his head and eyes are moving on there own)

He sees the bodies from when he was kidnapped by Berthold and Reiner, He sees the bodies of the scouts, the garrison's and the MP's soldiers who came to rescue him he then sees the body of Hannes

"They all came to save you they trusted you and look what it did for them, twice Hannes saved you and twice you've let him down" again accused Carla

"Stop please" pleaded a terrified Eren

He then turns to see bodies scattered around each other, Jean, Erwin, Hange, Levi, Sasha, Connie and Armin all dead but there is one last body in the centre and it fills him with guilt it's Mikasa's 

"They all tried to protect you, you tried to protect them, they trusted you, you let them down you couldn't even save the one you love" mercilessly accused Carla

"Stop please" again pleaded Eren

Eren curls up into a ball and starts to sob 

"Your weak and you'll let them all die" spat Carla

"NO, NO STOP!!!" screamed Eren

Eren shoots up covered in sweat his breath raged, shaking and his grip on the bed sheet is so strong his knuckles are turning white

Mikasa puts a hand on Eren's shoulder "Eren are you alright?" asked a concerned Mikasa

Eren stares at her in panic letting her know he isn't he then surges to her and hugs her waist, muttering "You were dead, you were dead, I saw your body

"You have them to, Huh?" asked a surprised Mikasa

Eren mutters over and over again whist crying into her shoulder "I can't lose you your all I have left"

"Sshh It's alright I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" soothed Mikasa

She gently strokes the back of Eren's head trying to calm down

Eren starts to calm down but his grip on Mikasa's waist is still as strong as it was to begin with

"Eren you need to go to sleep" he looks at her in terror 

"It's alright I'm here for you that was just a nightmare" soothed Mikasa

He lies down still holding onto Mikasa, he moves forward putting his head on her shoulder she also does the same putting her arms around his back

Mikasa feels his breath slow and his grip soften, Eren is asleep, Mikasa follows suit not long after

Not much later that night

"Sir I have a letter for you" said a soldier

"Let's see it then" said Jay

"Here you are sir" the soldier passes him the letter

"Thank you, your dismissed" ordered Jay

"Sir" the soldier salutes and leaves 

"Right what's this letter about then" said Jay

He opens the letter he begins to read it, the colour drains from his face, his eyes widen, sweat glosses his head, his hands begins to slightly shake and his breath becomes more ragged 

"Oh fucking Christ!" curses Jay 

He launches him self out of his office and goes towards his room on his way there he runs in to Becca

"You alright?, your a bit pale" asked Becca

She notices the fear in his eyes and the letter he is clutching in his hand 

"Go I can tell your not alright and you don't want to talk about it" said Becca

"Thank you" said Jay in nothing more than a whimper 

He walks off to his room grabs the a revolver and sits on a chair reading the letter again and again 

He stay sat there for the rest of the night 

Early morning the next day

"Well I thought you looked like shit yesterday you look worse today" stated Levi

"Manners Levi" chastised Erwin

"It's a long story. one I will end up explaining later" explained Jay

"If you don't mind I'll start explaining what has happened since you were gone"

"Go ahead Jay" supported Erwin

"Well there's quite a bit, not long after the battle I noticed there was a large amount of paperwork nothing to important so that's all done for you, there was also a large supply deficit for some reason we did a bit of digging it turns out a portion of the supply's delivered by the MP's were going missing so we questioned them turns out they were bribed by a noble, Zackley should have dealt with him, Then a few day before I left for the meeting an event happened" Explained Jay

*Flashback 26th January*

 

"Come on Yeager I saved Mikasa you don't think that she should be with me" cockily stated Jean

"Thank you for saving her Jean but it's her choice to who she is with" said Eren who seemed to be quite down

"Well at least I'm not reasonable for god knows how many deaths" snapped Jean

Eren visibly winces 

"Oh come on Hannes died to protect you those MP's the scouts and the garrison soldier died two their deaths are on your hands Yeager" spat Jean 

At this point the mess-hall is quiet bar Jean increasingly aggravating berating of Eren everyone seems to be listening to what they're saying

"Oh come on Yeager cat got your tongue or have you realised what a fuck up you really are!" shouted Jean

Eren say's nothing at this just stares at his food

"Come on Yeager don't be a pussy" said a increasingly angry Jean

"That's it" spat Jean

Jean raised a fist and grabbed Eren's shirt

Eren doesn't even look at him it's obvious to see the emptiness in his eyes 

A collective gasp is heard through out the room the loudest is from Mikasa who was sat next to Eren

"THAT'S ENOUGH JEAN PUT YOUR HAND DOWN AND LET GO OF EREN NOW BEFORE I TEAR THAT ARM OUT OF IT'S SOCKET!" snapped Jay whose voice resonated with anger

"Oh calm your tits you fog horn of chinless wonder!" shouted Jean (Both fog horn and chinless wonders are racial slurs representing the English I do apologise for any offence)   

"Oh how about you say that to my face Kirstein!" snapped Jay who had a vain popping out of his temple and his fist scrunched 

"You heard me you fog horn of chinless wonder!" repeated Jean

Mutters of "oh god" and "you idiot" can be heard whilst Becca has her hand to her head muttering "Jean you idiot"

Jay walks to the front of Jean with less than half a meter between them, Jean swings at him, jay easily blocks the strike at proceeds to fling Jean out of the Mess (The door was around a meter and a half from where Jean was standing

Jay goes after Jean the entire mess is stunned and is in complete silence Becca moves after Jay to make sure he doesn't kill Jean (Jay is very touchy when it comes to racism in any shape or form)

"Jay calm down" said Becca

"I'm not going to kill him well not yet" said Jay whose voice was somewhat calmer

"Well Kirstein I'm going to give you one last chance but if you blow it you'll be spending three day's outside the wall, in the mean time your on very thin ice one slip up and it's outside you'll also be on cleaning duty for the next four months and what ever Levi may add" said Jay with the anger completely gone from his voice

"What are all you looking at" said Jay

They all turn away to keep eating and talking

Eren seemed to be still out of it but shaken

"Armin could you take Eren and Mikasa to their rooms please?" politely attacked Jay

"Yes sir" said Armin

*End of flashback*

"Well that's what happened" said Jay sheepishly 

"I always knew you had a short fuse on somethings but that surprised me, your normally a lot more level headed" said a surprised Levi

"Yea sorry about that" apologised Jay  

"Don't be you were justified" said Erwin

"Well I'll continue if you don't mind well not much happened till the meeting it secured you release, Eren's safety and more supply  which we needed that was all that really happened ant the meeting the siege wasn't that bad for us no one died or was maimed to my knowledge, we interrogated a prisoner who revealed that it was Kenny who was responsible" explained Jay "that's not all though I have a letter from him"   

 

"I don't really want to talk about what it said you can read it if you want but I don't recommend it, the gist of it was a threat to me Becca you Erwin, Levi Hange and the rest of the 104" sighed Jay

They all read the letter once they've all read it they exchange nervous glances 

"You see why I wont talk about it and why I was pale after reading it Becca" explained Jay 

"Is that everything captain?" asked Erwin

"It is sir"

"With moral low an time low we need to do something to lighter the mood" ordered Erwin "Suggestions?"

"I propose a party if I remember right it's Mikasa's sixteenth birthday on the tenth of February so we could hold a celebration to lighten the mood" suggested Jay everyone else nodded in agreement    

"That sounds like a good idea, Just how are we going to get the supply's for it? asked Erwin

"Easy I'll use my connections to get the stuff don't worry it'll be high quality and cheap beside take the money from the money we brought back from that big raid few weeks back" explained Jay

"OK then we will hold a party Jay you'll get the supply's and I'll organise it, oh and yes we will need liquor"

"If that is all could you will excuse me I have some things to do" said Jay

"Sure, that's really all you needed to do" said Erwin 

"Sir" saluted Jay

Much later that day during early night

"Typical been pelting it down all day an now we get a thunder storm" sighed Jay

There is a knock at the door 

"Come in" said Jay

Mikasa enters

"Ah Mikasa what can I do for you?" asked a very welcoming Jay

"I need to talk to you about a few things sir if you don't mind" said Mikasa 

"I don't mind not at all please sit"

"Thank you sir" 

"I'm guessing somethings bothering you?" asked Jay 

"Yes there is it's Eren" cautiously said Mikasa 

"What did he do this time, don't worry I wont tell Levi god knows what he would do if it was bad"

"It's not anything like that sir... he's worrying me slightly last night he woke up screaming muttering something about death he explained it to me earlier He saw his mother and everyone that has died where he was directly involved and a few others that were alive like Erwin and me" explained Mikasa with worry dripping from her voice 

"Do you know what could be causing it sir?" asked Mikasa 

"Possibly I'm no psychiatrist there are many things that could have brought it on like stress though I think he's been traumatised and is grieving yet what has happened as left him scared I suggest you look after him support him make sure he doesn't do anything that could cause it to happen again" explained Jay

A loud bit of thunder could be heard and a bright flash of lightning could be seen

"S..sir who is that?" said a panicked Mikasa 

Jay turns his chair immediately to see he jumps out of the chair grabbing his gun from it's holster and aiming it at the mans head

He sees a man directly on the window staring right at him with a grin that would terrify even the bravest of men  

Jay recalls the letter where it said a man fitting that mans appearance would appear and cause a great deal of harm to him and those he cares about

Another strike of lightning and the man is gone  

"You saw him Mikasa?" asked Jay with traces of fear in his voice

"Yes"

"Go get Lieutenant Becca and Levi tell them what just happened and to get their asses here now then get yourself and Eren to his room underground we'll send some one to keep an eye on you" ordered Jay whilst remaining stood aiming his gun towards the window 

"Yes sir" and with that she left 

A few minuets later

Becca and Levi burst through the door into Jay's office

"Jay you alright we heard what happened?" asked Becca

"Fine, well shaken" said Jay who was still standing gun drawn and aimed towards the window 

"What do you propose we do?" asked Levi

"Hm inform the troops we have an intruder and if they find anyone who isn't a scout to place them in a cell, we also need to place the base on lock down till we can find him but it's the same one who was described in the letter i say we put guard outside the senior officers rooms and their lieutenants as well as the 104" suggested Jay

"Sounds like a good idea we do't know where Yeager and Ackerman are though they weren't in her room" replied Levi

"Eren and Mikasa are in Eren's room down underground get a guard or two there now!" ordered Jay

"On it" said Levi as he left

"Jay you need to sit down for a bit you look exhausted and frightened"

He collapses in his chair "The former is an understatement I'm running on fumes with no sleep for two days whilst the latter isn't true Becca I'm more surprised than scared"

"I'm guessing that was because of the letter?" asked Becca

He hums in agreement

"You know he wont stop tormenting you, I don't understand how people can enjoy it, do you Jay ?"Asked Becca

He says nothing his head is leaned Back and his eyes are closed

"Jay?"

A muffled snore comes from Jay

"No use trying to wake you not even all hell breaking lose could wake you" sighed Becca 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go to ShazzyStuff who was helping me when I was at a block and for writing the smut


	6. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough few weeks the corps hold a party to lighten the mood

9th of February 851

"Everything sorted James?" asked Levi

"Everything is here the food drinks everything the rest of the corps know what's going on so yes it should be sorted" replied a peeved Jay 

"Don't get pissed with me I was making sure" snapped Levi

"A I never leave things to the last minuet and B I told you a week ago everything was sorted" snapped Jay

"WILL THE PAIR OF YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Becca

"Jay you've every right to snap at Levi Just please don't not with everything that is happening and Levi you knew all this and you know Jays been under a lot of stress so be nice" elaborated Becca

"Alright sorry" apologised Jay

"Sorry" grumbled Levi

"Honestly Levi is it so hard for you to say it out loud" joked Hange

Levi just glares at her

"I'm going to see if the others have it all set up" said Jay

In the mess hall

"Eren you know Mikasa wouldn't want a big party" said Armin

"It wasn't my idea it was the captain and Erwin's though she does deserve it with all she has been through" explained Eren

"She doesn't know about all this does she?" asked Armin

"She shouldn't do no one has mentioned it to her and the captain's been keeping all of this hidden from her"

Enter Sasha and Connie carrying several boxes

"Here you are decorations, plates and cutlery" said Connie 

"Put them with the rest in the corner" said Eren indicating it a group of boxes in the corner

"Just why did we get stuck doing this?" asked Sasha 

"Those who are able to help are getting the rest of the stuff like food, no idea where Jean is though" explained Armin 

"The captain put him on a special task" smirked Eren

"Bit surprising this is all happening when do the scouts hold a party they didn't with Levi" said Connie

"It's Levi, he made sure that didn't happen and look what's happened recently they are doing all of this to cheer up everyone up" explained Armin

Eren looked as if he was going to say something but fell silent and when back to putting up the directions 

"Come on Sasha let's see if they need help with the food" said Connie 

They leave 

"Eren you know that wasn't your fault you didn't kill them" supported Armin

"I know Ar but they died trying to save me I can't help but feel guilty" sighed Eren

 Jay enters looking a bit stressed 

"Yo Eren can I have a word?" Jay asked 

"Sure"

"Then that is my Que I'll be back in a bit Eren" Armin stated 

Armin leaves

"So what do you want to talk to me about Sir?" asked Eren

"A few thing actually firstly don't worry about the decorations I'll do them and Mikasa mentioned a while a go that you were having nightmares she already told me what you told her" Jay explained "I did a bit of digging I came to a few conclusions they are: Your suffering from stress and the deaths of all the soldiers are bugging you, you could be suffering from ptsd post traumatic stress disorder there isn't a cure for it but if you avoid major traumatic encounters which is nearly impossible it may not get as bad though I doubt it is ptsd yet"

"The third and final one and the most likely in my opinion is that your grieving for all the deaths but as a result it is invoking fear for deaths of those you care about I'm no psychiatrist these are my best estimates so I could be wrong" continued Jay

"Well.... damn" muttered Eren

"I know I hate being the bearer of bad news" explained Jay "I've done it to many times" muttered Jay "But that isn't the only reason I'm here I would like to know how your coping?" asked Jay

"Honestly Sir not good all the deaths haunt me and it's as you said I'm afraid of loosing the others and especially Mikasa" said Eren

"Hm then take it easy for a bit be with the one you love but we still need you to do training I hope you understand" Jay recommended

"I do Sir and thank you" thanked Eren

"Your welcome, now go see Mikasa I have a feeling she want's to see you" ordered Jay 

"Though may I ask why you look so stressed?" cautiously asked Eren

"Levi now go"

Eren leaves to go see Mikasa whilst Jay does the decorations and the plates

The following day the day of the party 

The entire mess is filled up every single member of the scouts who can be out of bed is there eating, drinking, chatting and having a good time hell even lord pissed of mopey shorty Levi seems to be enjoying him self.

Sasha is currently tied to a chair so she doesn't eat everything

Eren, Mikasa, Jay, Levi and several others are taking part in a drinking contest it has been going on for some time now

Levi threw back what felt like the millionth shot and hiccuped.

"Another!" exclaimed Mikasa, her eyes darkening as she slammed her glass down. It shattered upon impact, shards flying across the table and scattering onto the floor. Mikasa stared curiously.

"Aw, not again" groaned Eren, "stop doing that!"

Levi puffed his cheeks out. There was no way he could keep going on like that. No way.

He pushed his glass back and shook his head. He was sitting this out. Levi swayed as stood from his chair and got to his feet. It was much worse standing up than sitting down. Taking a moment to get his bearings he turned. He spotted Erwin on his own, a glass of amber liquid in hand. He stumbled over using his hands to steady himself. When he reached the blonde he dumped himself onto his lap.

"Erwin, I didn't feel too good" muttered Levi.

"Yeah, no shit" smirked said man. Levi slapped him playfully on the arm. He then stretched and draped his arms around the other's shoulders.

"I hurt" moaned Levi, wiggling his bottom. Erwin sighed and finished off his drink before setting it down and glaring.

"You're really going to do this here?" he said quirking an eyebrow. Levi shrugged and shuffled.

"You got any of that ass medicine" he blurted. The words gushed from his mouth before he had the chance to filter. This outburst vaguely got the attention of Eren and Mikasa.

"Excuse me?" asked Erwin, cheeks flushing.

"Medicine" stated Levi, "for my ass."

When Erwin didn't respond the shorter man started to whine. Whine. This drunk Levi was certainly something.

"C'mon, please" said Levi, his words straining, "you've been pounding me so hard recently that it's actually gotten pretty achy down below."

Somewhere behind Eren snorted into his drink. "Oh really?" scoffed Erwin. Levi wiggled his bottom on Erwin's groin.

"Yeah" sighed Levi, going limp from the alcohol, "I'm aching right now."

Levi suddenly became aware of something rubbing against him and his eyes widened.

"Seems like somebody else is also aching" he smirked, looking down, "your pen is erect."

Erwin's entire face and neck went red, "my what now?"

"You've got an erect pen" repeated Levi, reaching down and grabbing it "lemme help you with that."

Eren and Mikasa from the table roared with laughter and toppled off of their chairs. The sounds of muffled giggles followed.

"Hey, hey, whoa" exclaimed Erwin, "whoa, slow down there."

"No, it's fine, I can sort it" dismissed Levi, swatting Erwin's hands away and unzipping his trousers. Erwin's eyes widened and he stood up, throwing Levi to the floor and zipping up his trousers.

"Not now" said Erwin, "at least get to bedroom first, jeez."

Those who had fallen of their chairs such as Eren and Mikasa get back onto them 

Erwin gives Levi a rather loud slap on the ass as he gets up causing Levi to yelp and the entire room to look at them 

"You think your ass was sore before wait till I'm done with it dear" mocked Erwin whilst stressing on the dear

The entire room breaks out in laughter Mikasa falls of the chair she had just got back up on

"Phooey" sulked Mikasa

This causes several others to start crying with laughter including Jay who is clutching his sides

"Hahaha" laughed Eren before helping up Mikasa

She scowls at Eren for a short time before laughing herself

"Sorry Mika it was funny" apologised Eren 

She gives him a light punch on the shoulder and said in a very playful yet tipsy voice "Your mean, don't think your getting anything now"

"Shall we continue Mikasa?" asked Jay who seemed to be coping a bit better with all the alcohol 

She grabs a pint then said "Last one standing wins" and drinks

Pint after pint gets placed on the table the odd belch coming form either side till Jay and Mikasa are the only ones left

"I feel something, a slight tingling in my fingers I think it's effecting me" said a worried Mikasa 

Jay give of a very drunken laugh

Jay slams a pint on the table "What did I say she canne hold her liquor" he drunkenly slurred

"Oh" whimpered Jay before falling backwards off the chair and out cold onto the floor

"Game over" said Mikasa before getting another drink

"That's a first I've seen him drunk a few times never he's pass out" said Becca

"Yo Hange Jay's spark out get the smelling salts!" shouted Becca

"Eh he's out cold?" replied Hange

After barely half a minuet later Hange is poking and prodding Jay to see if his is completely out of it  

"He is spark out" confirmed Hange "Though as far as I can remember that's not happened before"

"No shit Sherlock" cursed Becca

Becca gives Jay a kick to the ribs He shoots up

"What happened?, how long was I out?" Jay asked 

"You blacked out from what I can only assume is due to the drinking and you've not even been out for five minuets" Becca explained 

"Thanks for letting me know"

"Bring out the roasts boys!" shouted Jay

Not long after a large group of people com out of the kitchen with roasts once everyone's was in front of them they all turned to face Jay with shear shock on their faces as a result it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop

"What, I have many sources where we can get all of this, they owed me quite a few favours making all this cheaper than you would think" nonchalantly said Jay  

A chorus of "He's a jolly good fella" can be heard coming from most if not all of the other scouts 

Jay lowers his head in embarrassment with a barely but visible blush creeping out 

A chorus of drunken laughter is heard from most of the scouts including Erwin

"Well they're all pissed out of their brains" muttered Jay

"And your not?" Becca asked sarcastically

"Fading, considering I blacked out I seem to have been put somewhat back in my right mind" explained Jay

The party keeps going for another few hours more drinking chatting and eating goes on. At this point it seems that most if not all bar a few of the scouts are drunk

"You holding up Mika?" Eren asked

"Mm" hummed Mikasa before resting her head an his shoulder 

"Do you want to head back I'm getting a bit tried?" Eren asked

Mikasa doesn't reply she has her eyes closed 

"Mikasa?" Eren asked Whilst nudging her head with his shoulder 

"Mm" groggily hummed Mikasa 

"You dozed of didn't you?" Eren asked

"I did"

"Come on then lets head back" Eren suggested 

Mikasa starts to stand up but her legs give way Eren just manages to catch her before she hits the floor

"Well it seems you could do with a hand" Eren smirked

He picks her up with out her even getting a word in, he then starts to bridal carry her away

"Sir me and Mika-" Eren started before Jay cut him off

"I know go on" Jay stated with his head resting on his hands which were on the table whilst waving them off with his hand

As they walk off Mikasa again rests her head on Eren's shoulder 

"You don't seem t be coping all that well" stated Eren

"Booze I'm never doing that again not any time soon" Mikasa muttered

"Hold how are you still well all there?" Mikasa asked

"I din't drink that much I had an incline against drinking too much, it may also be due to the sifting that I'm coping better, I'm surprised Hange hasn't done a test on that yet" Eren explained 

 Mikasa hummed in annoyance at the mention of tests 

"I know I know you don't like all the tests because of all the pressure placed on me and the state it puts me in but still it does help us start to understand it somewhat" acknowledged Eren

"Here we are your room" Eren stated

"Thanks for this Eren"

"It's no skin of my back Mikasa"

Eren opens the door and walks over to the bed placing Mikasa on it

She lies her self onto her bed and taps the space to the side of her indicating for Eren to get on the bed

Eren lies down on bed and brings Mikasa into a tight embrace 

"Thanks for all this Eren"

"And what's this all been brought on by?" Eren asked

"I've just been thinking is all that and I've never really thanked you"

"Neither have I" Eren said whilst the tone in his voice turned somber "All I ever did was snap at you....I don't deserve you or all this"

"Eren" Mikasa gently said gently as she put her hand to his face "You've never needed to thank me you've done so much for me. you gave me a reason to live, Yes you did snap at me but you were still grieving and in all fairness I treated you as a child but as you know it's because I care for you"

Mikasa pushes Eren's head forward and kisses him smack on the lips with a bit of intensity to it much to Eren's surprise but not long after he returns the intensity of the kiss 

Mikasa runs her tongue along the bottom of his inner lip causing a low grown from the back of Eren's throat, she then retracts her tongue and bites down on Eren's lower lip her hand the moves to his head gently running her hand through his hair 

Eren gives a small tug of his head indicating he wants Mikasa to let go of his lip, she then releases her bite on Eren's lip as a result Eren's mouth drops straight down to her to her cheek kissing following down to the base of her neck where he proceeds to suck a small gasp escapes Mikasa's lips until...

The door is flung open with a shout of "Eren are you in here" coming from Armin This causes them to both stop and stare right at Armin "Oh Sorry if I'm interrupting I'll just go" Armin sheepishly stated before leaving

"That killed the mood" Eren muttered 

"Hush now, come on lets get some sleep"

Mikasa Lies down shortly followed by Eren she the rests her head on his chest and falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks again to my friend ShazzyStuff who had done quite a bit of the writing for this chapter


	7. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts go on a small expedition they get separated and find a cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long school got busy and I had multiple long blocks  
> I also apologise for this being for lack of a better word crap

25th of February 851

"So your planning a small expedition which I'll lead?" Levi asked

"Pretty much though it will just be you the 104th and a few others so I wouldn't recommend combat " Erwin explained

"And what exactly are we doing this for?" Levi again asked 

"Well we need to see if there are any-other suitable places for supply points and to see if there are any places of interest though you will be near the hills and mountains" Erwin again explained 

"Hm well don't burn the place down whilst we're gone"

"Oh don't worry I'm not Hange" laughed Erwin "Speaking of Hange her and Moblit are going with you though"

"Oh great I'm stuck with Hange"

"There is one thing you haven't told me, when is it exactly?" asked Levi

"Did I not say um the first of March"

"That's four days away leaving it a bit late to tell me aren't you"

"A bit you do need to tell the 104 the others do know"

"Oh and who are they" 

"Well I tell you everyone who is going lets see, you, Yeager, Ackerman, Arlert, Hange, Moblit, Kirstein, Blouse, Springer, Krista, Jay and Becca" 

"Hm assuming we don't run into a horde of titans we should be able to handle it"

"Oh I know you'll be able to handle it though Jay and Becca are going as a precaution encase things go down hill they should at-least be able to help solve the situation"

 "So how long should this little expedition be exactly?" Levi asked

"Hm I'd say about a week though you will all be carrying the supplies on your horses" Erwin answered 

"But that means a week with out you" Levi pleaded in a disappointed voice "And our activities" he then smirked 

"I know I will make it up to you when you get back though"

"You better" Levi threatened

"Oh believe me I will" Erwin smirked playfully

"Well if it's alright with you I'll tell the others" Levi aid as he was rising out of his chair 

"I don't mind just don't take to long you and me are going to need to tide each other over for week"

Levi grins "Lets hope for your sake you don't get to sore"

"Need I remind you of the drinking game at the party" smirked Erwin 

Levi turns to Erwin with a scowl on his face "Never speak of that, ever"

"Tell the others come back and have a little fun then I will think about keeping it quiet" Erwin playfully suggested

"I'll be back in a bit then you should prepare to suffer" said Levi with his smirk back

Levi exits as soon as he finished his sentence leaving Erwin slightly worried to what Levi has in mind   

Not long Levi enters the mess to Connie and Sasha stuffing their faces full with food, Mikasa on Eren's arm joking with Armin, Jean and Krista seem left out and are chatting to each other, Jay rubbing one of his temples with one hand drinking hi coffee in the other and looking very stressed at a piece of paper and Becca on the same table with a worried expression whilst reading the letter as well. This just leaves Hange and Moblit who the former seems to be running around completely hyper for her standards and the latter trying to get her to sit down before she hurts some one

"OI! you lot fall in!" Levi shouted 

"Shut up shorty this is very important" Jay replied his eyes never leaving the paper

"And who do you think you're taking to captain!" spat Levi 

"The lance corporal who doesn't seem to know when the captain of intelligence has a letter from his sources that indicate a rather worrying thing!" Becca spat back

"Oh and I wonder what's so important about it" Levi said

"Levi" Jay began as his tone softened "You know who it's from you know what he is like"

"Shit" Levi cursed 

"So what did you want to tell us shorty?" over-excitedly asked Hange 

"Shut it four eyes" 

"Levi you do need to tell us what is going on you did have something important to say didn't you" Jay said

"Right, Erwin's planning a small expedition which I'll lead myself, Jay, Becca, Hange and Moblit will make up the veterans of the group whilst Yeager, Ackerman, Arlert, Blouse, Springer, Lenz and Kirstein will make up the rest. We'll be outside wall Rose to see if there are any suitable places for supply bases and anything of interest like caves" Levi explained 

"Any questions?"

Hange, Sasha and Connie raise their hand

"No Hange you can't capture any titans or do any of your weird shit, yes you can bring food and lots of it" Levi explained 

"Why are we looking at caves heichou?" Eren asked

"Good question, not sure probably so we have a place to hold up on an expedition"

"Well I've got work to do and I did need to tell you all that" Levi said shortly before leaving to get up to god knows what with Erwin  

1st of March 851

"OPEN THE GATE!" shouts a soldier 

The gate at Karanese district opens and twelve scouts ride out in a column like formation as the gate closes behind them

Levi is at the head of the column with Hange and Moblit behind him followed by Eren who is flanked by Mikasa and Armin, Sasha and Connie are behind them with Jean and Krista behind them leaving Becca and an agitated Jay taking up the rear 

The scouts are all in heavyish clothing as the weather has been cold and wet recently (Typical English winter weather really) not much is out of the ordinary other than there being a lack of titans

They ride for an hour straight with no signs of titans leaving most of the group relaxed not all of them however 

Jay looks around tightly griping the reins

"Levi somethings wrong it's to quiet" Jay stated

"Hm I know what you mean it is quiet but hell count your blessings"

A light rumble can be heard it is however faint yet Jay and Sash pick up on it they both turn to face their left making out what looks to be like a horde of titans

"SHIT! TITANS AND A LOT OF THEM!" Jay shouted 

"WHAT!?" Levi shouts before turning to face the left "Fuck it's a lot of them"

"Keep moving double time!" ordered Levi

The titans charge towards them with surprising speed  

"Quick buggers ain't they" Jay muttered 

"Not the time Jay we need to focus on getting out of here" Becca chastised 

More titans pour into view from all sides 

"Shit!" Eren cursed 

"This is bad" Mikasa muttered

"Hey it's alright Mika it's not going to end like last time" Eren soothed

"SCATTER!" Levi shouts this causes the scouts to split just in time as a large group of titans charges through the formation

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE, GET TO THE RENDEZVOUS POINT AS SOON AS YOU CAN!" Levi shouted 

All the scouts scatter the majority going in the same direction of Levi whilst Eren and Mikasa go in the opposite direction 

"We need to keep going Mikasa It's not safe" Eren said

"I know but lets face it we have no idea where we are or where we're going" Mikasa bluntly put

They keep riding for an hour getting completely lost 

"Look a forest" said Eren pointing at a smallish forest 

"You think we should go there so we can collect our bearings?" Mikasa asked 

"I do actually" 

"Lets go then Eren"

They ride into the forest whilst hearing the loud roars of titans and the hiss of steam 

As the clearing comes into view they see Jay and a large amount of titan corpses with one more titan coming in to view  

"Oh fucking hell more of them" Jay moaned 

He swiftly dispatches the titan with ease he then lands and falls to one knee using one of his blades for support 

"Sir?" Eren said

"So this is" Jay started as he began to wheeze "Is where you disappeared to"

"We only just got here we're a bit lost" Mikasa said

"Okay then" Jay said as he started getting up using his blade for support "We need to try and find the others"

"Yes Sir, but uh where's your horse?" Eren asked

"Damn thing ran off again" Jay muttered 

Jay give out a loud whistle, they hear a neigh and see that his horse was hiding behind a tree

"Well lets go then" Mikasa said as Jay began to mount his horse  

 They ride out the forest, they pause for a few minuets whilst Jay tries to collect his bearings

"Sir do you know where we have to go?" Eren asked

"Er well no" 

"Oh" both Eren and Mikasa said

"I know where the rondevu point is just I have no idea where it is in comparison with here" Jay clarified 

He glances at the sky which is a faint Gray

"A storms coming and a it's bad one" Jay said

"How do you know that?" Eren asked 

"Years of practice" Jay admitted

He does a double take of the area seeing a smallish chain of steep rocky hills (To small to be mountains)

"Hm I say we head over there" Jay said whilst pointing at the hills "We wait for the storm to pass"

"Seem's like a good idea" Mikasa said

"Let's go then" Eren said

Jay takes point with Eren and Mikasa following him 

As they ride on Jay seems to constantly see something out the corner of his eye each time after staring at the are for a few moments dismisses it and mutters something inaudible under his breath each time 

"You think he's alright?" Eren asked in a whisper 

"I'm not to sure what ever is bugging him it seems to be worrying him" Mikasa replied in a whisper 

"He might be loosing he's never been able to cope with so much stress" 

"It's possible though I think it's something else"

Eren hummed in agreement but his grip on the reigns tightens

"What's wrong Eren?" Mikasa asked with concern radiating from her voice

"Somethings bugging me, we had a horde of titans come out of now where and causes to split up almost like..." Eren started before trailing off   

"It was planned" Mikasa finished off

"I don't know honestly it's just bugging me though" Eren admitted 

"Hey it's alright it's going to be fine"

"Changing the subject what do you think maybe in the basement?" Mikasa asked 

"I don't know, something helpful I bet" Eren admitted

"Porn" Jay said out of the blue

"Sorry sir?" asked a confused Eren

"You were talking about what could be in the basement yes I could hear everything you were saying so I voiced my opinion"

"And you think?" Mikasa asked

"Oh yes me and Becca both think it, call us cynical but we think it's kind of likely"

They ride in a completely awkward silence for the rest of the journey

By the time they get to the cave the storm is in full swing thunder, lightning, howling winds and the rain is hammering down

"Typical" muttered Jay

A loud bolt of thunder is heard causing Mikasa to jump 

"Hey It's alright calm down" Eren soothed 

"Could you two tie up the horses whilst I set up some fires?" Jay asked 

"Okay we'll get right on it" Eren replied 

"Thanks" Jay said before dashing off to get some wood

"Are you alright Mikasa?, you've not jumped due to thunder since we were kids" Eren concernedly asked 

"A lots happened Eren, it's left me a bit shaken" Mikasa admitted

"Hey it's alright nothings going to happen" soothed Eren

They tie up the horses and grab the sleeping bags, they walk off to a large opening in the cave where they place the bags down and wait for Jay

Jay returns a few minuets later carrying lots off wood and rocks but is seemingly drenched and looking a bit bitter

"Weathers that bad out there?" Eren asked

"Yes" sourly stated Jay

"Come on let's get a fire started" Mikasa suggested

They start up two fires with the resources they have, Jay who is partially drenched takes of his soaked cloak and damp jacket

"Wont you be cold without that?" Eren asked

"Meh it's better than being wet and beside I've gotten used to the cold"

Mikasa lets out a loud yawn

"Tired Mika?" Eren asked

"I am" Mikasa admitted

"Well I have an idea you two get some rest and I'll take first watch, how's that sound?" Jay stated

"Sounds fair I'll take second watch" Mikasa stated

"Well the I suggest you two get some shut eye"

Eren and Mikasa begin to un rap the bags when it turns out Eren's is falling to bits 

"Well Shit" cursed Eren

"You can share with me if you want?" Mikasa suggested 

"Actually I'd like that" Eren said 

They both snuggle up into the bag and Mikasa protectively curls one of her arms around Eren whilst his supports her head

"Their lucky to have each other" muttered Jay

The following morning 

A giant hand is thrust into the cave narrowly missing Jay who jumped back from the hand 

"What the fuck!" cursed Jay

A titans head can be seen at the mouth of the cave

"YOU TWO WAKE UP TITANS!" Jay shouted 

They both let off a sleepy grunt telling him to shut up

"WAKE UP!" Jay repeated

The titans hand is back trying to grab anything it can

He walks over to the two sleepy heads and looks as if he's going to kick Eren but as Mikasa grasp on Eren tightens, he thinks better of it an decides not to kick Eren

"Well then that means I've got to do this by my self"

He grabs out the standard issue flare gun and proceeds to load a sound grenade 

"If this wont wake them up I don't know what will"

He fires off the grenade causing the titan to bring it's hand back, disorientating it 

Jay flies out of the entrance of the cave latching on to a nearby tree taking in the sight of the abnormal 15 meter 

"Well" Jay began whist craning his neck up to look at the titan "This isn't going to be easy"

A large hand reaches for him, it get's yanked back with it barely hanging on

Jay then shoots past the titan which seems more concerned about it's hand

He then lands on the top of the cave and shouts "OI UGLY, YA WANT ME COME AN GET ME!"

The titan charges Jay, hitting the cave creating an incredibly loud "Thump"

Jay swing around to the titans back and proceeds to cleanly cut it's nape causing it to hit the cave creating an even louder crunch

Eren's eyes shoot open with a grunt at the thump wondering what caused it

"Eh what was that?" Eren asked with his voice ladened with sleep at the louder crunch 

"Er'n 'o 'ack 'o 'eep" mumbles Mikasa in her sleep (Translation: Eren go back to sleep)

"Cute" mutters Eren

"Come on Mikasa" Eren states with a nudge of Mikasa with his shoulder "Wake up"

"MM, what is it Eren?" Mikasa asks her voice thicker with sleep than Eren's was

"Good-morning and it's time to get up"

"I don't wanna" pouts Mikasa  

"looks like you two love birds decided to join the land of the living" Jay states

"Morning Captain" Eren greets 

"Morning to you Eren" Jay replies 

"What was that noise?" Mikasa asks before Eren can

"A now dead titan hitting the entrance, twice" Jay bluntly puts

"Weren't you meant to wake us for watch duty?" Eren asks 

"No Mikasa offered to take second watch, though my first watch means I'm up till the next day when everyone's woken up, so I didn't bother waking you two, well other than when the titan tried to get in, you two seem to sleep like the dead"

"So you two going to get up or not?" Jay added 

They both hum a yes 

"Good I'll go get the breakfast" Jay states 

They both groan at having to eat those flavourless bars instead of a semi decent breakfast

"Don't complain it's better than gone off food and going hungry" Jay chastised

 Jay passes them both a bar of food they begrudgingly accept it 

"You'd think they would actually have some decent food for us as we do all the work" Eren states

"You would" Jay agrees "But they give their good food to the MP's, lazy bunch of freeloaders"

They all polish of the food not looking to pleased about it

"So what are we going to do Sir?" Mikasa asks 

"Well I have a rough idea to where we are and where the next camp should be for today, so I say we either go there or fire off a flare to let them know where we are, they should be able to tell where it came from as it's clear out at the moment" Jay explains 

"So how long do you think we should stay here Sir?" Eren asks 

"Hm I'd say an hour after the flare" Jay replies with uncertainty in his voice 

"So that mean we have what an hour before we leave?" Mikasa asks 

"Yes, I was going to send of the flare so I suggest you two get what you need to do done" Jay stated 

"Yes Sir" Eren and Mikasa state

Eren and Mikasa both busy themselves whilst Jay fires off the flare

Meanwhile

"Right who's missing?" Levi asked

"From the looks of it captain, Jay, Mikasa and Eren" Armin replied

"Jay went out to look for them" Becca added 

"We should assume he's either found them or stuck somewhere" Hange chimed in

"Jay and Mikasa can handle themselves and Eren should be with Mikasa so he should be fine" Armin stated

"It was to cohesive and organised to be a normal attack" Moblit stated 

"Your not wrong Moblit, That had been bugging me" Hange replied 

"Jean, Sasha, Connie, Christa what do you think?" Armin asked 

"Assuming they are all together they should be fine" Jean said

"I don't know somethings off though" Sasha said

"They'll be fine" Connie shrugged 

"I hope they will be fine" Christa stated 

"Hm we need to go out to find them we can't leave any of them alone" Levi stated 

"Your right but how are we going to find them?" Hange asked

"There's a cave we could check, Jay mentioned it once after he was stuck out here once" Becca suggested 

"Sounds like a good idea" Levi commented 

"Just where is it?" Levi asked

"Not to far, it's in a hill chain an hour or so away, I know how to get there" Becca replied 

"Well then let's get going then" 

"Sir!" they all replied 

"So how did he find it?" Hange asked

"He said he was looking for somewhere to hold up for the night in one of his many times feared dead, it wasn't long after he came back he mentioned a cave he stayed in he even showed me on a map, no idea how he kept survi-" Becca said before getting cut off

"Flare!" Sasha shouted 

"Where" Levi demanded 

"Coming from what looks to be like a hilly area a few miles from here" Sasha reported

"We make for the flare" Levi ordered 

Levi fires off a flare to let whoever shot it to know they are coming

An hour later 

"How much longer Sir it's been an hour" Eren moaned 

"Patience Eren I'll give another hour then I'm going to where the flare was" Jay chastised 

"Just you?" Mikasa asked

"Aye, no point risking us all and if they come here they'll find you and you'll explain where I've run off to"

"Bit risky just you ain't it?" Eren asks 

"Aye but I've done it more than a few times so I should be fine" Jay replies 

"Anyone in there!?" someone shouts

"Aye , Moblit that you?" Jay asks

"It is Sir" Moblit replies

"Levi heichou they're in here!" Moblit shouts

"Good" Levi replies as all of the scouts walk in

"So here you all are" Jay states 

"I thought you were coming back?" Becca asked

"Ah, er I got lost and somehow found these two" Jay said pointing at Eren and Mikasa with both thumbs 

"Trust you to get lost" Levi muttered 

"Oh come on Levi ya missed me really" Jay smirks 

"No, no I didn't, though it wouldn't have been so annoying with you there" Levi admits

"So what are we going to do now?, everyone's here so we might as well decide what to do" Hange states

"I'd recommend falling back, from what I can tell there's a lot more titans than we can handle and with the weather being a bit hit and miss we'd be at a disadvantage" Jay suggested

"I agree with James" Levi said 

This causes most of the scouts to turn to Levi in shock as him and Jay don't normally agree on anything

"Eh you do?" Hange asked completely shocked

"I do why are you all so shocked, he is right" Levi explains 

"Hange, what about you?" Jay asks 

"I also agree we aren't going to find anything from the looks of it and it has gotten to dangerous to continue with how many we have"

"Then it's decided we are leaving" Levi states

The scouts mount up on their horse and file out of the cave, they head back to the wall

Several hours later

"Who's going to ask them to open the gate" Eren asked

"I'll do it" Becca volunteered

"OPEN THE GATE THE SCOUTS HAVE RETURNED!" Becca shouts

"Can't do that mam, under orders from the MP captain here not to let anyone back in through the gate until further notice" a soldier replied

"When was this?" Becca asks

"Not long after you left, we found it odd but orders are orders" the soldier answers

"Damn, looks like we can't get back in" Becca griped

"Levi if I remember right you out rank the local captain, you should be able to overturn the order" Jay suggests 

"Different branches" Levi sates

"True but they said the MP captain ordered them not a Garrison one, so you should be able to over turn it" Hange piped in

"THIS IS LANCE CORPORAL LEVI DEMANDING THIS GATE IS OPENED AT THIS MINUET!" Levi ferociously shouts 

"I can't do that Sir orders" the soldier replies

"I don't give a fuck about that" Levi cursed "I out rank the captain here, so I order you as your superior officer to open this gate!" 

"Yes Sir!" the soldier replies 

The gate opens and the scouts go in 

"Levi you need to talk to Erwin about that" Hange suggested 

"I'll mention it to him when we get back"


End file.
